Seven Years
by hpggvm fan4ever
Summary: Rory's life from three weeks after her graduation through the next seven years. Better than it sounds. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gilmore Girls, I only wish I did, then Rory would have said yes to Logan.**

**AN – this is my first fic; I would like feedback on it. I also need a beta for it.**

**This story will start off in the future, and will then quickly turn into flashback until it catches up with the "present".**

* * *

***Rory POV**

I've only seen my mom three times in the last seven years: at my sons baptism, my wedding, and when my twins were born. It's not as if we live far from each other, or that I don't go to Stars Hallow once a week to see Luke and drop the kids off with him so that they can see their grandma. This was actually Logan's idea, I only agreed because he pointed out how I wished I had been able to spend more time with my grandparents when I was younger, but I wasn't able because my mom wasn't on speaking terms with them.

Luke isn't happy with the arrangement, but he knows that in this argument, I guess that's what it could be called, I'm right, and Lorelai is wrong. To be honest, there are times when I don't like what has happened between my mom and I either, and I've tried to fix things, but our phone calls that we have once a month are superficial and short, to the point of telling me when she is off work to take her grandchildren.

Our problems started seven years ago, the day she demanded that Logan shouldn't be allowed around his children. I don't know why she is asking to see my now, especially since she has made it known how she feels about my husband. She knows that we are a team and that if he is needed he will be right there next to me, not like my father, which she assumed he would be like the day I told her I was pregnant with my son, which was also the day in which she became Lorelai to me and not mom.

~Flashback~

I had only been on the campaign trail two weeks when Hugo told me that we would be stopping in San Francisco in ten days. He told me that he had seen how depressed I was and how tired I looked since I joined the trail and that he wasn't expecting me to stay on the campaign trail, and he had made reservations for me at the Hilton and rented a car for me all under credit card. I tried to tell him that I could pay for it myself, but he told me to think of it as an engagement gift. I just laughed and said I only hope.

The week leading up to the stop in San Francisco, I had started to get sick. I had an idea of what was wrong; most of my clothes had started to get to small. I was even more sure when I ate two oranges for breakfast one morning. I wanted Logan with me when I found out for sure, if my suspicions were correct. After all if they were, then we would be tied to each other forever. It's what I wanted, it's what I have wanted for a year, but I was too afraid of my mom's reaction, especially after she had made her opinion on Logan known several times before he proposed, and even more frequently since I turned him down. This opinion had made the number of calls to her from every day to once, maybe twice a week, I didn't want to hear anything bad about Logan.

When we got to San Francisco, the tour bus dropped me off at the Hilton and Hugo gave me a hug and told me good luck, I was definitely going to need it. I checked in at three thirty, and went straight to my room. I called the doctor that Hugo had given me a number for, a Doctor Griffith; he said she was one of the best in San Francisco. I was lucky enough that they had had a cancelation and was able to fit me in the next day. I didn't know how much longer I could go without knowing if I was pregnant.

It was now a little after four, and I had to call Logan, I really wanted him at the appointment tomorrow, I hoped that he would answer his cell phone. I knew he still had the same number thanks to Steph, she never was good at keeping a secret. I pressed the number two on my speed dial and waited. After four rings I heard the voice that I have been dreaming of for the past three weeks. His tone was guarded, and I could tell just from his voice that he hadn't been sleeping well, he sounded just like he did when he was in London. "Rory?" he answered, what I wouldn't give for him to call me Ace.

"Logan," I said, my voice thick with the tears I would not let fall, "can we please meet? Tonight? I'm in San Francisco and I really need to see you, to talk to you. Please." I was not above begging, I would do anything to see him again, to talk to him, to tell him that we might be having a baby together.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Rory."

"It is. I promise you it is a good idea. Please Logan. We can meet anywhere you want. I'll do whatever you want; I just have to see you, TONIGHT!" I emphasized.

"Alright Rory. Five thirty at the restaurant Quake. I'll make reservations under Huntzburger. Do you need directions?"

"No I have a GPS in my rental. Thank you, Logan. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I'll see you Rory," he said hanging up the phone.

I left the hotel at quarter to five, not knowing how long it would take me to get to the restaurant. I got there in good time and still had fifteen minutes before I was supposed to meet Logan. I took a couple deep breaths, and walked inside to the hostess and told her that the reservation was under the name Huntzburger. As she led me to the table I worked on what I wanted to say to Logan when I saw him again. As I rounded the corner, I saw a few tables, it was in a relatively private area, and sitting in a corner booth was Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – once again pointing out that I do not own Gilmore Girls, I am just a frustrated fan that lives out my favorite TV shows and books through fan fiction.**

**

* * *

**POV*Rory

My first impression of Logan was that he looked tried, upon closer inspection though it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. I could fully understand this look, I saw it every time I looked in the mirror. As I got to the table, Logan stood and said, "Hey Rory."

I wanted to through myself into his arms and cry out how much I loved and beg him to take me back, but I held myself back and just responded, "Hi Logan."

He waved for me to sit down across from where he was sitting before sitting back down himself. "I ordered a drink for you," he said pointing to the martini sitting right in front of me.

'Oh crap,' I thought. Now what was I supposed to do, I couldn't drink this, especially if I was pregnant. "Thanks," I said just looking at it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. I guess he wasn't going to procrastinate tonight.

"I'm sorry Logan. About what happened at my graduation. I want you to know a few things before I tell you my biggest news. Will you promise to listen to me?" I looked down at the table, fearing rejection. He knew my fears, we had talked about them enough and one of my biggest was people judging me and not allowing me to talk before writing me off and walking away.

"I'll listen, Ror."

"My mom, she never really approved of you, but you already knew that. She was always saying things snide comments about your or your, our, friends. I never really noticed them. They tapered off for a while, while she was with Luke and we were talking again, but they were always there. Then when you got into your accident she really started in on how bad of a person you were. That was when I really started to take notice. I want you to know that I never listened to them, I know you Logan and you are a good man, so I started defending you in a way that she never could argue against, it was always funny to watch her try though."

"Why are you telling me all this Rory?" he asked looking very confused.

"I'm getting there," I said, smirking a little. "Once your business deal fell through she started commenting about how you were never going to amount to anything and everything you did would end in failure. I think she knew before you asked if you could marry me that you wanted to marry me. I've always wanted to make my mom happy, you know. I mean she gave up everything for me, or so I was always told. I talked to Francine and she told me how my mom told her and Strobe to stay away from me, of course I didn't find this out till I left for the campaign. When you asked me to marry you, all I could hear was my mom telling me that if I did, who would want to be around a stuck up socialite and her rich play boy husband. I don't think that, but the thought was there, in my mind and I just couldn't shake it. Now that I look back though all I see is her running my life for me. And for that I'm sorry that I ever allowed that to affect my relationship with you."

"I know all this Rory," he said. "I also know that you aren't following the campaign anymore, and I want to tell you that if it's because of me, I want you to stay on. I'll wait for you Ace."

It was him saying 'Ace' that brought on the tears that I had been holding back all day. As they started to fall, Logan got up and sat down next to me and pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me, and rocked me back and forth. Once I had pulled myself together, I told him, "I am leaving the campaign trail, and not just because of you, but because I can't live without you. I need you Logan, more than I've ever needed anyone, especially right now."

"What do you mean Ace?"

"Do you still love me Logan?" I asked, avoiding his question for the moment, I would tell him. I just had to know if he still wanted me.

"Of course I do, in point of fact," he said sliding out of the booth and getting down on one knee. He pulled out the ring that he had tried to give me three and a half weeks ago. "Will you marry me Ace?"

"You'll never leave right? You'll walk away from me, from us?" I had to ask, and he knew that I didn't ask to doubt him, but because every guy in my life had left me and my insecurities about men were still there.

"Never Ace. I'll always be there for you, with you, in everything thing that you do. I promise you. You're the only one for me Rory. I can't live without you either." He said softly, soothing my insecurities, and taking the ring out of the box.

I was overcome with tears at his words and was only able to nod my head. As he was sliding the ring on my finger I suddenly realized that I hadn't told him the biggest news and he needed to know first. "Wait. I still have something to tell you. I want you to know that I had already decided to stay here, and be with you, or follow you till you took me back."

He just smiled at me, "Ace, you're rambling."

"Logan, I think I'm pregnant. I can't remember when my last period was, and I ate fruit. And I liked it Logan. Plus none of my clothes are fitting right, they are all too small and I bought them fairly recently."

"A baby, really Ace?" Logan was beaming. He just slipped the ring the rest of the way onto my left ring finger. "We might be having a baby?"

"Yes, we might be having a baby. I have an appointment tomorrow to make sure, I wanted to tell you my suspicions first, and I want you to be there with me."

"Always Ace, always," was his only reply.

* * *

**A/N - Just to clarify, I like Lorelai, but I always thought that she treated Rory like a baby, even when she was 21. I mean, Rory wanted to take a break from school and Lorelai didn't approve so they didn't talk for months, omg over reaction much. And the stuff in this story about her ragging on Logan all the time is my way of putting into view her prejudices against society, and every once in a while you would catch a jab at Logan that she made on the show. So yes I realize that some, or maybe a lot of this is OOC but that's just my view and how they ended up when I wrote it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: same old same old, I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**

* * *

**

*Rory POV

Things went a lot more smoothly after all the announcements and proposals. Half way through dinner, Logan looked up from his food suddenly and asked, "You'll move back in with me right Ace?"

"Yeah Logan, I'll move in with you. Now tell me more about this house that you bought."

"Well it's in a really nice neighborhood, on Prescott Street. It's got four bedrooms, and the master has a really big walk-in closet, extra room for all your shoes," he added with a smirk. "It's got a sunroom, and an attic, we could use that for the pool table and Henry."

"Yes please," I interrupted.

"Be nice to the suit of armor Ace. I already have one of the extra bedrooms set up as an office. We can add a lot more book shelves and another desk for you. And the bedroom right next to the master will be perfect for the nursery, it's already painted a pale yellow, all we will have to do is add girl or boy colors to it when we know what we are having." His smile got even bigger as he talked about the nursery.

"That house sounds amazing Logan. You didn't use the rest of your trust fund did you?" I asked, not wanting to sound patronizing.

"I still have some left Ace. And I bought the house for you, I know what you like, and I was also planning for kids in the future Ace. I figured that the extra room could be a guest room for Colin and Steph, and put a pull out bed up in the attic for Finn. Or we could finish the basement, make that into another bedroom."

"You really thought of everything didn't you?" Rory said smiling.

"Not really. The house is still really bare, there is a couch and TV in the living room, but nothing else, there is a table and two chairs in the sunroom, but nothing in the dining room or the sitting room, or the breakfast nook. And the only rooms upstairs that have anything in them are the master bedroom, which has a bed and then a TV, and there is a desk in the office."

"That can be easily fixed. We'll have this house feeling like home in no time. I have to do something while I'm looking for a job."

After dinner Logan gave me the address for the house and I told him that I would meet him there, I just had to go get my bags and check out of the hotel. Forty-five minutes later I pulled up in front of a nicely sized manor. It was bigger than the crap shack but it had a homey feel. 'Logan really knows my style,' I thought. He must have been waiting for me to get there. I was pulling out the last of my suitcases when Logan ran out of the house to meet me.

He pulled me into a light kiss when he reached me then said, "Welcome home, Ace." I liked the sound of that, "home." He grabbed two of my bags, leaving me my purse and my small carry bag, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. As I walked in, I could see what Logan meant by nothing in the house, the foyer was empty of everything but a rug by the door for shoes. I looked around and could see the living room with a couch and a 60 inch LCD TV, with the works but nothing else, no pictures, no tables, nothing.

He led me upstairs and into the master bedroom. There wasn't much done to this room either, only a bed, two end tables, with a picture on one, and a 42 in TV. I looked around and noticed two closets, one empty except for boxes on the floor, and one with a few things hanging but nothing else. Logan noticing my questioning look simply said, "Some of your things were packed in my boxes, I never finished unpacking a box after I came across something of yours."

I just looked down, willing the tears welling in my eyes to go away. "I'm so sorry Logan. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"Don't drink coffee while you're pregnant," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious Logan, I'll do anything you want."

"I am too Ace. While you're pregnant, I don't want you drinking coffee. You don't need to do anything for me, I already told you that I understand, and I was wrong to say all or nothing like I did." As he was saying all this he was unpacking my bags and putting things into drawers and on hangers in the bigger closet.

"Now, who knows that you are here?" he asked trying to get me out of my sad mood.

"I told Lane that I was going to be in California, I told my dad and grandma Francine that I was staying here and doing whatever I could to get you to take me back. My mom doesn't know anything. She told that when the campaign came to California that I was to tell Hugo that I was taking a few days off. When I told her I couldn't do that she said I had better or she would have the Gilmores cut me off."

"They wouldn't do that Ace."

"Oh I know, but even if they did, I still have the trust fund from Gran, and I'm the Hayden heiress, not that mom knows that, so my great-grandchildren are set money wise."

Logan just laughed and asked, "So your mom still doesn't know that you and Frannie have been on good terms for years, along with Strobe before he passed."

"Not a clue. I wish that I could tell her, but she will never understand why I went to see them the day after that disastrous dinner when I was 16."

"I know Ace. Hey how about you call Frannie right now and tell her the news, I've got to go call Colin and Finn."

"Don't tell them about the baby yet. I know they won't think we got back together just because it is a major possibility, but if it gets out, that's what everyone else will think."

"Of course Ace," he said walking out the door to give me some privacy I assumed.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and dialed the familiar number of Granny, as she had insisted I call her after apologizing for the way her and grandfather had treated me. As I waited for her to answer I remembered the Saturday I went to their house after Friday night dinner. I had just met them for the first time that I could remember and all they could do was look at me like I was scum, I wanted to get to know them so I did something spontaneous that turned into one of my better decisions. When I knocked on their door, I wasn't greeted by a maid but by Granny herself, she had been crying. The first thing she did was pull me into a big hug and tell me how sorry she was for the way she had acted the night before, Grandfather did the same thing. We then sat and talked for hours, it was then that I was told that when I was born, they had named me heiress, and that that decision still held.

After five rings Granny picked up, "How is my Rory doing this evening? Did you get that man of yours back darling?" I just laughed at her, Granny always was fond of Logan, even after finding out what his parents said to me, all she said to him was, "I don't judge a person based on his or her parents, you treat my grand-daughter well, that's all I ask."

"Yes, Granny, I did. And I told him about me staying here as well as the fact that I might be pregnant. He was so happy Granny. He proposed again, even before I told him about the baby." I had told Granny my suspicions right away, and she supported me fully and told me to be truthful to Logan about it.

"That is so good sweetheart. I am so happy for you. Have you told anyone else about the baby yet?" What she was really asking was 'Have you told your mother about the baby yet?'

I sighed, "No, I'm going to tell dad and mom tomorrow after my doctor's appointment. I don't want that confrontation with mom until after I am one hundred percent sure not just ninety-nine percent."

"I understand darling. You will call me and tell me the outcome right darling?" she asked worriedly. I couldn't help feel the same way. We both knew my mom would either take this news happily or horribly.

"I'll call Granny," I said as Logan walked back into the room and finished unpacking the rest of my bags, putting my pajamas on the end of the bed and taking my toiletries bag into the bathroom. "I'm actually feeling kind of tired Granny, and I know it's getting late in Hartford."

"Sleep tight my darling, have that man of yours hold you and protect my great-grandchild," she laughed. I loved that she was so supportive of Logan and I, and the fact that we lived together, even when we did it before.

"I will Granny. And one day you'll tell me how you know that Logan and I are living together again, I didn't tell you that."

"I know Logan," was her only answer. "Now sleep."

"Good night Granny," I said rolling my eyes as I hung up my phone.

I walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed my pajamas, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I walked back out Logan was in bed, with just his boxers on, with his laptop and the TV turned onto CSPAN. I got into bed next to him, kissed him and said, "I love you Logan. Goodnight."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead and replied, "Love you too. Night Ace."

**

* * *

**

*Logan's POV

I just smiled as I walked out of the room. 'Granny Francine probably already knows about everything. She really is the best,' I thought. When I got into the office I pulled out my phone remembering the last time I had talked to Finn. It was actually him that had talked me out of changing my phone number for two reasons: one, Rory might call eventually and two, even if I did, if she asked either him, Colin, Steph or Honor, they would give her my new number.

I dialed Finn's number and waited. Surprisingly he answered after the first ring, "Did Reporter Girl call you?"

"Yes Finn. And you will be happy to know that she and I are officially engaged."

I could hear whooping, and the phone being dropped then picked up by Steph, "She told us that she was going to find you and follow you until you took her back, guess she doesn't have to do the following part of it."

"No, that she does not. We talked a little, and worked most things out, whatever else there is, we'll talk about tomorrow. I can tell that she is tired."

"Well I won't keep you long then. I know she hasn't slept well in weeks. She doesn't sleep well without you, and I know you don't without her. It's part of the reason you were both always so pissy while you were in London, or New York."

"Ya, well I'm going to go finish unpacking her stuff for her. I'll talk to you later Steph. Tell Colin and Finn bye for me, and be prepared to come and visit soon."

"Will do Huntz," she said hanging up.

I walked back into the bedroom, Rory was still talking to Francine so I just put her pajamas on the bed and her toiletries in the bathroom. As soon as she hung up she grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I went and got my laptop and stripped down to my boxers. I grabbed the remote and climbed into bed with my laptop, turning the TV on. Five minutes later Rory climbed into bed next to me, gave me a kiss and said, "I love you Logan. Goodnight."

I smiled at her, kissed her forehead and replied, "Love you too. Night Ace."

* * *

**AN - Please review. Sorry about the wait on updating, I am in the Navy (Ohh Yea), so I work all day plus I have pt. I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did, I would have lots of money, but sadly I checked my bank account and I don't have lots of money.**

**

* * *

**

*Rory POV*

For the first time in weeks I work up rested. I reached over to Logan's side of the bed but felt nothing there. I started to get worried, 'maybe it was all a dream,' I thought. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in a hotel room. 'Ok not a dream. But where is Logan?' I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table and it read 6:45.

Just then I heard the bathroom door open and saw Logan walk out with his boxers on, rubbing a towel over his head. He saw that I was awake and walked over and gave me a kiss and said, "I didn't wake you did I? I was trying to be quiet." As he said this I got a good look at him, he looked a lot better than he did last night. He didn't look as tired or as worn down. "What time is your appointment today Ace?"

"It's at 11:30. Will you be able to make that?" I asked. I really wanted him there and also to be with me when I told my mom.

"I'll be there Ace. I just have to go into work for a little bit this morning, but I'll be home around ten. If you want we can go get brunch before your appointment."

"That would be great." I smiled at him, he seemed to be in a good mood, to bad I had something to ask that would dampen it. "When are we going to tell your parents Logan?"

He just looked at me for a minute before sighing and walking to his closet to get ready for work, "After we tell your mom and dad and Luke, because I'm sure that he will want to know as well and shouldn't have to wait for Lorelai to tell him, we will call Granny and then my parents and the Gilmores. Or if you want we can fly home for a weekend and tell them that way, and you could see Granny and get your things together to be moved here. Whatever you want to do Ace."

"Could we fly home this weekend anyway? I think we should tell them right away, but I do want to go home to get all of my things together, and I would like to see Granny."

"I'll book the flight when I get to work," he said as put on shoes. "Be ready to go eat at ten. I'll see you later Ace." He gave me a quick kiss before walking out of the bedroom. I heard the front door open and close and then finally got out of bed. I needed coffee, but remembered that I told Logan that I wouldn't drink it while I was pregnant, so I decided to take a shower and then see what there was to eat in the house because I couldn't wait till ten before eating anything.

Twenty minutes later I walked into the kitchen with Logan's fluffy robe on, my hair still wet and found a box of pop tarts sitting on the counter. I opened the box and put two into the toaster and looked for something to drink. There was orange juice in the fridge, I figured if I liked the oranges that I ate, then maybe orange juice wouldn't be too bad.

I had eating half a pop tart before I felt the familiar stomach roll. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before getting sick. "I hate morning sickness," I said to myself.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my juice before going into the living room to watch the morning news. It was seven thirty here but in New York it was ten, so all the east coast news shows would be over, 'Oh well need to get used to local news anyway,' I thought, flipping through channels.

After an hour, I went upstairs, got dressed and took my computer downstairs. I had to send a big thank you e-mail to Hugo. As I checked my e-mail I saw one from Steph and Colin, and three from Finn. I opened Steph's first:

_Ror, Just talked to Logan. We're so happy for the two of you. Tell me how your appointment goes (don't worry, I haven't said anything to Colin). Can't wait for confirmation of my impending Aunthood. Love you, Steph (and Colin)_

I just laughed, I knew that Steph couldn't wait to hear if I was pregnant, she was almost as excited as me. She said it gave her more shopping opportunities. I then opened Finn's e-mail's:

_Love, Just heard the good news. Can't wait to see you again, Steph said we are visiting soon. See you then little sister. Love Finn._

_Love, Bought plane ticket today. Coming to California July 4__th__ and staying for the rest of the month. I'll see you in a month and a half little sister. Love Finn._

_Love, Just talked to Logan, said you were coming home this weekend. And that you had news for everyone. I figure the news is good, he sounded happy. Glad you have each other. I'll pick you up at the airport. See you in three days little sister. Love Finn. P.S. I know you're secret. Call me and tell me how far along you are, I want to know when you are due. Your kid needs to know it will be spoiled by its Uncle Finn._

I smiled at his little sister comments. Both him and Colin saw me as sisters, especially while Logan was in London, they tried to spend as much time with me as they could, but they both had work, and Colin had Steph. But Finn and I had bonded over our weird love of the TV show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. He caught me watching it one day and went into a long winded rant about how Xander was an idiot for leaving Anya and how Spike and Buffy were perfect for each other. After that he started calling me little sister, his said, in his over dramatic way, "Anyone who owns all seven seasons is the perfect woman, but alas, you are taken so you shall henceforth be known as Little Sister."

I wondered how Finn knew my suspicions about me being pregnant, but then I remembered that Finn, like Logan knew when there was something wrong with me just by talking to me. Of course it didn't help that the several times I've talked to him over the last week were interrupted by me getting sick. Finn played up being constantly drunk, but he always caught everything, so I wasn't really all that surprised that he figured it out.

I was ready to go by 9:45, so when Logan pulled into the driveway at 9:55, I was running out the door to meet him. I jumped into the car and said, "I need food, nothing sugary though."

Logan laughed, pulled out of the driveway, and asked, "Sugary Ace? That's your entire diet."

"It is not," I snapped slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that sugary foods are not agreeing with me right now."

"It's ok Ace. And we'll find something for you to eat." He paused for a minute, "I had an interesting conversation with Finn this morning. Apparently he had already figured out that you might be pregnant."

"I know I got several e-mails from him this morning."

"He also mentioned that he would be at the airport Friday night to pick us up and to see his little sister. I didn't realize right away that you were the sister he was talking about. When did this happen Ace?"

"While you were in London. We bonded," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad," he just smiled back, turning into a small little dinner. "It's not Luke's but they have ok food."

At eleven we were walking back out to Logan's car. I told him where the doctor's office was and he drove there. We were fifteen minutes early, and I went and checked in. We only had to wait for twenty minutes before a nurse came out and called "Lorelai Hayden?"

"You used your full name Ace?" Logan asked looking confused.

"I've been using it for all medical things for years. I use it other times too, or Rory Hayden. I don't know how you didn't realize it before. I wasn't keeping it from you. I mean I graduated as Gilmore-Hayden."

"I guess that your families cheering drowned out the Hayden part." We both just laughed, and followed the nurse into an exam room.

After twenty minutes of questions, taking my weight, and a urine sample, the nurse left and said that the doctor would be in shortly. Logan and I only had to wait another ten minutes for the doctor to knock on the door and walk in. "Miss Hayden, I'm Doctor Griffith." I shook her hand. She was short, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about forty, but was still very pretty.

"Please call me Rory," I said. "This is my fiancé Logan Huntzburger."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Huntzburger," she said shaking his hand as well.

"Likewise," he smirked, "and please call me Logan."

"Alright," she replied and shifted her attention back to me. "Now Rory, I've had a look at your test results and you are about ten weeks pregnant. Now this puts your due date at about November 27th. I've prescribed you some pre-natal vitamins, and I want you to have another appointment in about four weeks. I also want to do an ultra-sound today. Now are there any questions?"

Logan spoke up first, but asked the question that I was going to ask, "How long till we can find out the sex of the baby?"

"You can tell as early as 18 weeks, but we usually wait until 20 to be sure. Anything else?" After seeing that we didn't have anything else to ask she said, "I'll go get the ultra sound."

When she was out of the room I turned to Logan and said, "I'm ten weeks pregnant Logan." I was amazed. "How can I have been pregnant for ten weeks and not realize it. That's almost three months Logan."

"I know Ace." He looked just as amazed as I did. All of a sudden his amazement changed to amusement, "I told you that the sex when you got back from Mia's wedding was amazing."

"What does that have to do with anything Logan?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Do the math Ace, that was about ten weeks ago."

I didn't have much time to think about that before the doctor walked back in, wheeling the ultra sound machine behind her. I knew Logan was right though, on both accounts. "Now are you ready to see your baby? Rory I need you to pull up your shirt, and pull your pants down some." I did as she said and reached for Logan's hand.

Dr. Griffith pulled out a bottle of gel and said, "Now this might be a little cold," as she put it on my lower stomach. She then turned on the machine and put a mouse like thing on the gelled area. She moved the thing back and forth and that was when I heard a soft swishing noise. "That's the baby's heart beat." I felt the tears begin to fall and looked over at Logan to see that he was crying to, but had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. The doctor then pointed to the screen, and said, "If you look at this small black spot right here, that is your baby."

I could barely make out the spot she was talking about, but I could see the shape of something there. I smiled at Logan and said in awe, "That's our baby."

He just smiled in wonderment and simply said, "Our baby."

"I'll just print off a couple pictures. You can pick them up at the desk when you make your next appointment," Griffith said as she handed me a towel and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in Logan's car on our way back home just looking at the print off's. I looked over at Logan and smiled at him before looking back down at the picture.

"Well Ace, who do you want to call first?" Logan asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Lets call my dad first I think that he will be the most supportive," I said, trying to put off the conversation with my mom as long as possible. "I also need to call Granny and Finn right away. So we'll call those two first, then my dad, then how about your parents then my mom. Does that sound okay?"

"Ya Ace that's fine. Do you want to go into the living room and put it on speaker so that we can both talk?" I just nodded and sat down on the coach and dialed Finn's number first.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that this is a cliffhanger. I just wanted all the phone calls in one chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter but it might be a few more days. Hope everyone likes this so far. For the record, I know nothing about pregnancies, I have never been pregnant, I'm only 19, anything I say in this fic, I have read so if offended anyone I am very sorry. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – I do not own Gilmore Girls, just putting that out there.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a little trouble writing parts of this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

~Rory POV~

It took three rings for Finn to pick up the phone. "Morgan," he answered with a rushed tone.

"Is it a birth defect of males in New England society to answer their phone with their last name in a clipped tone once they reach a certain age?" I asked, babbling.

"Little sister!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to answer my question.

"Now I'm offended that you sound excited to talk to her, but you never do for me," Logan said in an over exaggerated pout.

"Sorry mate, but you're not as pretty as your lovely Reporter Girl," Finn laughed. "Now I think that you mates have some news that you would like to share with your favorite Australian."

"Other than your parents you are the only Australian that we know, Finn," I said, trying to make him wait to hear out news.

"So that makes me your favorite, unless you want to hang out with my father. He's in a Julie Andrews faze. He walks around all day singing songs from _The Sound of Music_."

"Well it is a good movie," I replied, and started singing, "Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…"

"Love, for the love of alcohol, please stop," Finn interrupted. Logan and I just laughed at him. "Now quit teasing Finny and tell me if you're making me an uncle."

Logan just rolled his eyes at Finn. "Well you'll be happy to learn that you will be an uncle in just over six months," Logan finally answered.

"We found out today that I'm ten weeks pregnant," I added. "I'm due November 27th. Will you be here for Thanksgiving?" I asked knowing that he usually didn't celebrate Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll come the week before and I'll stay until the baby is a month old, maybe longer. I have a few hotels that I could look into buying on the west coast," Finn replied, the last bit talking to himself more than us.

"Well, Ace and I will have to get your room all set up then. Especially since you'll be here in July as well. We should hopefully know the sex by the time you leave too," Logan said.

"I claim being godfather," Finn exclaimed all of a sudden.

"We'll think about it," I said, looking over at Logan to see him rolling his eyes. "Now we have other people to call, and I'm sure you have work that you need to be doing."

"Work, shmork. I like talking to you more," Finn joked. "But I'll let you call Granny, and then the parentals. Don't forget to call Steph and Colin."

"We won't. Now go work," Logan said.

"Sir, yes sir. Bye little sister. Mate," Finn added as an after thought

"Bye Finny. See you this weekend" I said, hanging up the phone. I looked over at Logan and just laughed. "He likes me better than you," I smirked.

"Rub it in Ace, rub it in," Logan said rolling his eyes at my obvious enjoyment of this. "I'm calling Granny."

"Okay, I'm calm," I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, "I'm calmer than I was," I amended, "now call Granny."

Granny answered after two rings, she must have been waiting for our call. "Rory, Logan. I've been waiting for you to call me. I'm not getting any younger you know." I guess she proved that thought correct.

"How do you do that Granny," I asked. "It could have just been one of us calling, how did you know the phone was on speaker."

"Now, now darling, I can't give away all my secrets. Now how far along are you?" she asked. Granny was worse than Grandma when she wanted to know something, especially if she knew part of the news but was missing details. She was ruthless then.

"Now Granny, you don't even know if Ace is pregnant or not," Logan said back, baiting Granny.

"Wipe that smirk off your face this instant young man. As to how I know, I was around Emily when she was pregnant with Lorelai and around Lorelai when she was pregnant with Rory, so I know how pregnant Gilmore's act and Rory is acting exactly like that."

"She's ten weeks Granny," Logan caved. It wasn't my Gilmore charms that he caved to all the time, it was the Hayden in me.

"We are actually coming to Hartford this weekend, and we were wondering if we could gather everyone together: you, dad and Gigi, grandma and grandpa, mom, and the Huntzburger's plus Honor and Josh," I told her.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Are you going to tell everyone then or are you going to call them and tell them and then ask them to meet for dinner. You are more than welcome to have it at my house," she added.

"I was actually thinking at the club, but your house might work out better." I thought about it for a second, a private area might be better for the yelling that was sure to happen with that many people who disliked each other all together. "Are you sure that everyone at your house would be fine?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise darling."

"Would Saturday evening work?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell the maid seven. Just call and let me know how many people are going to be there."

"As soon as we can Granny," I said.

"Now I'm sure that you have other people to call."

"Yes, a few," Logan laughed.

"Well then, I will see you this weekend. And remember to invite your friends, Finnegan, Stephanie and Colin. Goodbye Darling, Logan."

"Bye Granny," Logan and I said at the same time. We heard the click of the phone that signaled that Granny hung up. 'I guess that's the end of that conversation,' I laughed in my mind.

"Your grandmother is something else Ace."

"I know," I smiled. "Now who? Dad?"

"Yeah," Logan sighed. "He'll be the easiest of our parents."

"That's true. Why don't you text Finn real quick and tell him about dinner, I'm going to get something to drink, and then we'll call my dad."

"Grab me something too please Ace," Logan asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a soda for Logan and poured me a glass of orange juice; it was becoming my favorite drink. I walked back into the living room, handed Logan his drink and sat down again. "Finn said he would be there, and he would drag Steph and Colin if he had to, honestly I don't think he will once you tall them our news," Logan said after taking a drink. "Ready to call Chris?"

"Nope, but we have to," I said, sighing. I slowly dialed dad's number.

"Hayden," he answered.

"I'm telling you it is a genetic effect in all New England society males Logan. You do the same thing unless you actually look at the caller id and see that it's me," I huffed, not actually acknowledging my dad.

"Ror, is that you kiddo?" dad asked.

"Sorry Chris, she is trying to figure out why all the guys she knows answer the phone with their last name," Logan explained.

"Ahh, well I don't actually know the answer to that. Now I was about to head into a meeting, so is there anything else I can do for you?" Chris asked.

'Just rip the band-aid off,' I thought. "Well dad, Logan and I have some news. We are getting married."

"That's great kiddo. I'm so happy for you."

"There's more. I'm also pregnant, ten weeks along," I added.

"Well that is unexpected news. As long as you're happy though, I can't complain," he said, and he actually sounded somewhat happy.

"We are coming back to Hartford this weekend. We want to get everyone together. Granny already said that we could have dinner at her house Saturday at seven," I was excited now, at least I had my dad on my side. Maybe mom would take it well too, I mean I was extremely happy, and she always said that as long as I was happy she was happy.

"I'll be there kiddo, but I've got to get back to work now. Gigi and I will see you this weekend. Logan I want you take care of my grandchild," he added and you could hear his smile.

"Will do Chris. Take care and we'll see you Saturday," Logan replied. He hung up the phone and said, "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be, a lot shorter too, especially since it's the end of the work day, why would he have a meeting?"

"I don't know why he is having a meeting now. That was easy though, let's just hope everyone else takes it as well," I added, hoping that his parents wouldn't put up to much of a fight about us. I knew that Mitchum had started to warm up to me, but now that Logan had left the company, I didn't know how he would react, and Shira had always been against me. Elias wasn't going to be a problem, that much I knew. Once he realized that I wasn't with Logan for anything other than the fact that I love him, Elias came and personally apologized to me. When he found out I was a Hayden, he claimed me as a second granddaughter, saying that since Strobe was gone I needed another grandfather.

"Maybe we should just wait until the dinner Saturday to tell your parents and my mom," I said, nervously.

"I want to agree with you Ace, but we need to tell them now. Think of what they would say if we waited to tell them," Logan said logically.

"I hate it when you're right. Fine but you can do all the talking with your parents," I added stubbornly.

Logan laughed and started dialing the number of doom, as he had so affectionately.

"Huntzburger residence," a maid answered.

"Yes this is Logan Huntzburger, may I speak with my mother or father please."

"One moment please mister Huntzburger," the maid said.

"Logan darling it is such a pleasure to hear from you," Shira answered a minute later.

"Mom, is dad at home," Logan said, I guess he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible too.

"Yes dear. I'll have him pick up his office phone," she said.

A minute later Mitchum picked up the phone, "Out of money already son." I really hated that Mitchum had no faith in his son, and I hated the fact that even though he knew it wouldn't happen Logan still wanted so type of acknowledgement as a son not an heir.

"No dad. I actually have some really great news." Logan was beaming as he said this looking over at me. "Firstly, I'll be in town this weekend, I was invited to dinner at Francine Hayden's house, and she told me to invite both of you as well."

"Oh Logan that is so wonderful," Shira cooed. "I hear that she has a granddaughter your age. Maybe she will help you move on from that gold-digger Gilmore."

"Now Shira, we both know that Rory and Logan haven't been apart that long, it would look bad if he jumped into a serious relationship right away," Mitchum interrupted.

"Actually, I am engaged to Francine's granddaughter. You've actually met her before, and I believe that you just called her a gold-digger," Logan said smugly.

"Now dear, I think I would know if that Gilmore was a Hayden. Her parents would have gotten married when she was born."

"Son, I researched Rory when you introduced her. None of her school records showed that she was a Hayden," Mitchum said haughtily.

"That's because they didn't start paying for anything having to do with school till my junior year at Yale. And you obviously aren't a very good reporter if you just checked my school records, because my birth certificate clearly states Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Christopher Edward Hayden," I said, having enough of them putting me down. "Also I'll have you know, I looked over the last income report for both Gilmore Group and HPG, and my grandpa is worth more than you, plus the fact that my Great-Grandma Lorelai was worth billions, and we are in line for the crown in England, I would have to say that I am definitely not a gold-digger. I also know that Elias told you all this, so you must really not like me to know this, and still try and keep me and Logan apart, using that excuse. You must think that we don't communicate or anything because I told him this three years ago after dinner at your house, proving the fact that I wasn't a gold digger."

Logan just smiled at me, gave me a thumbs up, and asked, "So should I tell Frannie that you both will be at dinner Saturday?"

"Yes Logan we will be there," Mitchum said, sounding like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh by the way we are also expecting our first child too," I added smiling.

"What!" both Mitchum and Shira yelled?

"Way to go Ace," Logan mumbled. "We are going to be having a baby in November. We want you to be a part of his or her life. I realize that we live on the other side of the country right now, but it won't be forever. I will still take over the company when dad decides to step down, but for right now I just want to write, not be in charge of everything."

"That's very mature of you Logan," Mitchum said, sounding calmer. "I'm sorry that I wasn't always the best father to you but I will try and make it up to your children. In fact, if you will let me, I would like to be at the hospital for the birth."

I looked over at Logan the same time he looked at me. He nodded and I answered, "That would be fine Mitchum, you and Shira are both welcome."

"That is very nice Rory," Shira said. She sounded like she meant it. But then again, she had had years to perfect her society voice so I couldn't be sure. "I would like to apologize for my earlier comments. I'm not just saying this because you are a Hayden either, but I have been very unfair to you. It's not that I don't like you, and I know that are with Logan because you love him, it is just hard to let go of your baby, you'll understand it better one day. I also knew the moment that he brought you to dinner that you were it for him. You are right we did know all that information, we didn't find out until we got a visit from Francine after that dinner, and by that point we thought it best that Logan find a society wife. We have changed our minds over the years, but you turning him down made us wonder what you were really after in your relationship with Logan. I may not have been the best mother, but I do love my children, and want them to be happy."

"Honor and I know, mom. That's why we still come and visit," Logan said smiling. He may not admit it, but I know how much he wants his parents to care about him.

"Well I must be going," Mitchum said. "If either of you need anything do not hesitate to call and ask, although from the look on my father's face at the moment, it will be him you call."

"We will dad, call you I mean," Logan said.

"Goodbye Logan, Rory," Shira said.

"Goodbye Shira. Logan and I will see you, Mitchum and Elias Saturday," I said and hung up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief. 'That went better than expected,' I thought.

"That went much better than expected," Logan said.

"That's just what I was thinking. Do you think they mean it though?" I was reluctant to really believe.

"Ya Ace, I think they did mean it. Mom is always asking Honor when she is going to make her a grandma. I think that they are very excited about becoming grandparents. And I believe what mom said, she would have no reason to lie about it after you put them in their place."

"Well that's good. And apparently Elias was listening too. I think he talked to Granny this morning though so he might have already known," I smirked.

"I wouldn't put it past grandpa. I bet he is just as excited as Granny. He was always asking me when he would be getting another Gilmore Girl in his life. I think he wants a granddaughter Ace," he added laughing.

"Laugh it up mister. Will you be able to handle two of us?"

Logan stuttered, "She won't date till she's thirty."

I just laughed at the look of shock on his face at the thought of what our daughter would look like and the fact that she would eventually want to date. I added to his shock by saying, "You know they say that girls tend to date men who remind them of their fathers. And you do have qualities that remind me of my dad at times."

"Oh god," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Let's hope that this is a boy then, a protective older brother to scare all the boys off when I can't," he said rubbing my stomach. I smiled at the action.

"Let's call my mom now," I said after a few minutes, breaking the spell that we were under.

It was around seven o'clock on the east coast when we finally called mom. Logan and I decided to call the elder Gilmores first. They seemed a little upset at first, especially when I told them that Logan and I wouldn't be getting married until after the baby was born, Logan just raised an eyebrow questioningly at this. They were especially upset about the dinner at Granny's, but I told them that it would all be fine and that they would have the pleasure of making sure mom was there, so that meant picking her up, this seemed to excite them, and make me wonder what they were thinking.

Grandma and Grandpa slowly started to accept the idea of my pregnancy, but what really got grandma excited was that she was told before mom was. She promised not to call mom and tell her, or to tell her that she knew first, figuring that it would cause a fight, and she didn't want to do that and add stress to me. Her words were, "I understand that this is something you need to tell your mother, but she will not be very happy. I will not bring up the fact that I knew before her either. I think just her reaction will cause you enough stress and stress isn't good if you are pregnant.

Grandpa went on to say that they would help in any way and that he would be calling the lawyers in the morning to fix my trust funds. As they were now, I couldn't access them until my 25th birthday; he wanted them fixed so that I could access them on my 23rd, which was right before the baby would be born. When Logan and I got off the phone with them, they were sincerely happy for us and couldn't wait for their great-grandchildren, as they were expecting more than just the one we were having now.

Almost immediately after we hung up the phone with grandma and grandpa, I called mom. It took five rings for her to answer and out of breath, she said, "House of the Lorelai spinsters, this is the elder Lorelai speaking."

"Spinsters mom? Why is it plural?" I asked, irritated that she would say something like that.

"Mini me!" she exclaimed. "It is plural because we are both without men and I have decided that we do not need them. We have each other, and we can get cats, or another dog."

"We don't need men. You've decided, mom I'm almost 23, I think I can decide if I want or need a man or not," I was pissed now.

"Did you find a new boy toy already? Oooohh, where are you, what are you doing?"

"I'm in California and he's not new, or a boy toy, he is my fiancé."

"I thought I told you not to go to California. Rory, you need to stay away from Logan, I thought I decided this for you after you said no. Come home right now!" she demanded.

"Again I'm almost 23. You don't decide things for me anymore. Besides Logan and I will be in Hartford this weekend, but that isn't home any more, I am home. I'm with Logan and where ever he is, that is home for me," I said smiling at him.

"Damn it, NO! Rory that boy is no good. He wasted millions of dollars on a silly venture."

"No he took as risk on a business deal. Some would say that the Dragon Fly was a silly venture, his deal just happened to fall through, yours did not."

"That is completely different," I rolled my eyes at that statement, "He won't be able to support you and live the lifestyle he is used to, you will have to support him and I can have the trust Gran set up for you changed so you fifty before you are allowed access. I'm just glad she made me the executor," she added the last bit to herself.

"I have money," Logan said upset. I could see that this conversation was hurting him, but he didn't want to show it and add stress to me.

"You're wrong, Gran and grandpa changed the executor right before she died to grandpa. Now Logan and I will be in Hartford this weekend, everyone is getting together for dinner. Grandma and grandpa will pick you up at six Saturday evening, wear something appropriate." I just wanted this conversation to end and I hadn't even told her I was pregnant yet.

"I can drive myself you know," she spat, "but I'm guessing dinner is somewhere Huntzburger approved so I'll allow them to pick me up."

"I'm not really in the mood to fight with you. Logan and I are happy. We are getting married, and we are going to be having our first child. Why can't you be happy for me?

Logan spoke up then, "She doesn't need the added stress of fight with you Lorelai. We love each other and are getting married. I proposed before I knew she was pregnant, so that is not the reason we are getting married either." He added the last part, stopping that argument before it even started.

"So you're pregnant too. All the more reason for you to come home. Logan will just leave you anyway, just like your father."

"No I won't." "No he won't." Logan and I yelled at the same time.

"I'm not Christopher, and we aren't sixteen."

"You know nothing about dad. Dad and Granny Francine and Grandpa Strobe have been there for me since I was 16 years old. They love me and they told me the truth, that it was you that kept them away from me until that dinner when we met, and I had the guts to confront them after it. I guess you forgot to show me all the letters they sent me, or the clothes or anything else."

"It was for your own good. You don't want to be around those snotty society people. They will hurt you."

"Again I say I am almost 23, I decide who I want to be around. And those snotty society people aren't the ones hurting me, you are."

"Rory, this is nonsense. I will go to dinner this Saturday, then you and I will come home and we will discuss the options for your baby. I'm sure there are many couples that want to adopt."

"Now that is nonsense," I was crying now, she wanted me to get rid of my baby. "Logan and I love each other and our baby, neither of us would give our baby up."

"I'm sure I could convince Logan to give it up," she sounded smug now, and all I wanted to do was hit her. Logan looked at me, wondering what on earth my mom could possibly say to make her think that it would convince him to sign away his parental rights. We both had an idea of what was coming, but it didn't help, and we both knew it wasn't true. "All I would have to tell him as that his kid would end up resenting him like he resents his father."

I cried harder, while Logan looked even more furious than when his father had told me I didn't have 'it' and I decided to drop out of Yale. "I think you forgot that I am on the phone too Lorelai. Now we will see you Saturday. Goodbye," he hung up the phone and gathered me into his arms, calming both of us down in the process.

"You'll," hic, "be a," sniff, "great dad," I stuttered through my tears.

"Shhh Ace, don't cry, you'll make yourself sick. I know baby, I'm not going to be my father, one you won't let me and two this will be my child not my heir. I love you and I will love our children," he said soothingly, rocking us back and forth.

"I love you Logan," I said once I had gained control of my tears.

"I love you too Ace. Now are you up for one more call or do you want dinner first?"

"I was just going to text Steph. You could make dinner while I do that."

"How does spaghetti sound?"

"Amazing, with garlic bread. Make sure you make enough for leftovers. I'm sure this little one will be hungry later," I said patting my stomach.

With a slight peck he got up and said, "Will do Ace," while walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed my cell and scrolled to Steph's name and started texting her:

_R: 10 wks prg. Hrtfrd this wknd. Din granny sat 7._

_S: 10 wks ahh mias wed. Colin & I b there._

_R: Thx Steph._

_S: evry1 take it ok?_

_R: not mom_

_S: wed or prg?_

_R: both, more prg than wed_

_S: I take it she said smethng dumb_

_R: demanded me 2 come home_

_S: Logan is ur home_

_R: compared Logan 2 dad_

_S: as if + u guys not 16_

_R: said many ppl lookin to adopt_

_S: OMG, that like askin her to have put u up 4 adoption_

_R: I no. finally said kid will resent Logan_

_S: like Logan and the dark lord, that harsh_

_R: my thkin exactly. Logan hung up on her_

_S: good 4 him. she be there sat?_

_R: Ya, dont know it grannys though_

_S: we'll b there early 2 c that_

_R: Colin said he'll come?_

_S: ya, he happy 4 u 2 also_

_R: good, this baby needs it aunt Steph and Uncle Colin_

_S: ;( Colin wants to know when due_

_R: Nov 27_

_S: we'll b there_

_R: lol, so will Finn, and the haydens and the huntzburgerz_

_S: Shira and mitchum?_

_R: they want grandchildren, and like me now I guess. Idk_

_S: I bet. So we n hotel or house?_

_R: house, we have rooms 4 u & Colin & Finn. Once we get furniture_

_S: Ya Logan said it was bare_

_R: Ya guess he didnt want to live here wout me_

_S: he didnt he was askin 4 time off 2 come find u and beg u 2 take him back_

"Dinner's ready," Logan yelled from the kitchen.

_R: g2g, food ready. Conference l8r all 5 of us tell Finn 10 ur time_

_S: will do ttyl_

_R: bye_

"Colin and Steph are happy for us," I said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I figured as much, with all that giggling going on, now eat," he said placing a big plate full in front of me.

* * *

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again I do not own Gilmore girls. I'm going to try writing this chapter from third person POV. If you don't like it please let me know and I'll go back to first person. I just want to reiterate that although it may come across in my story, I do not dislike Lorelai, I just don't like how she treats Rory like a child, and I play that up a little more, an hey what's fan fiction for if not to put a little of ourselves into our stories. **

* * *

After their early dinner, Logan and Rory gathered their computers from their office and got comfortable on their bed. Logan had some work to finish, while Rory wanted to look at and perhaps purchase some of the furniture they needed to fill the house. She also wanted to look at local contractors, the attic needed to be separated into two rooms and a bathroom added to it as well. She made three appointments for different contractors to come in and make a bid, on the attic, the next day.

Rory was able to order to queen size bedroom sets, one for Finn and one for Steph and Colin, and she also bought a couch to replace the one in the living room, as well as an extra chaise. She also ordered an entertainment center for the living room, and two love seats and two chairs for the sitting room. After some discussion Logan and Rory decided to go shopping for the rest of the furniture as well as accessories while in Hartford. Steph knew several good furniture stores in Hartford and the surrounding area, so they would take her along as well as Colin and Finn. "What about transporting it all here?" Rory asked.

"We can have it shipped here when we buy it," Logan answered. "It might cost a little more but if we really like it than it's worth it."

They went back to work for a while when all of a sudden Logan said, "Lorelai Aurora, if it's a girl, Ella for short."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"If the baby is a girl, I was thinking her name should be Lorelai Aurora. Lorelai to carry on your tradition and Aurora was the name of my grandmother."

"I love it. Aurora was Elias's wife wasn't she?"

"Yeah Ace. She would have loved you, she would have made dad see reason too."

Rory smiled, "I wish I could have met her. Now do you have any boy's names up your sleeve?"

"James Lucas."

"I'm not sure. The Gilmores have a tradition: first born son's middle name is his father's first name. I want to carry that tradition on. The Hayden's do it too, but Granny didn't want dads middle name to be Strobe so the used Strobe's fathers name, Edward."

"Most families do have that tradition. Ours used to but Grandpa Elias, didn't want to name dad after himself."

"I don't blame Elias there," Rory said, and they both started laughing.

"Well then do you have any ideas for a first name if it's a boy?" Logan asked once they had calmed down some.

"Dominic Logan, we could call him Dom or Nic for short."

"I like that Ace. Dominic, its got class to it too, so mom and dad will like it."

After several minutes of silence, Rory said, "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace," he replied.

"Finn is going to ask about being godfather again."

"Is there someone else you had in mind?"

"I was thinking that for our first born, we could ask Honor and Josh to be the godparents. I don't really have a reason other than she's your sister, so she should be first in line," Rory blushed.

"I would like Honor and Josh for our first born too, Ace. I was going to ask if that was okay with you actually."

"Great minds think alike," Rory smirked, and they both started laughing. Rory looked at the time and realized it was five minutes after seven, and logged on to her messenger account. She then nudged Logan and said, "Paris is online, I'm going to tell her real quick and then invite her to dinner. I'll see if she wants to join the conference but I doubt she will."

Logan just rolled his eyes at her and started chatting with Colin, Steph and Finn while Rory talked to Paris.

_R: Hey Paris_

_P: Rory_

_R: How are you?_

_P: Good. I got an interesting call from Lorelai earlier. Want to tell me why she was ranting about Huntzburger._

_R: I told her I was in San Francisco and that I had no intention of leaving. She then demanded that I leave Logan and come how right away._

_P: And…_

_R: Well since you apparently already know, why do I have to tell you?_

_P: Because I had to hear it from your mother, not you. Why is that?_

_R: I'm sorry that I didn't call right away, in my defense though, I didn't call Steph either. Mom's call stressed me out._

_P: I understand. So how far along are you?_

_R: 10 weeks_

_P: So right after Mia's wedding. :). Are you getting married before or after the baby is born?_

_R: After, I don't really want to be pregnant at my wedding, and since I'm due in November, I'm thinking about a February wedding._

_P: That's sounds perfect._

_R: So you're not mad that I'm not only engaged to Logan, but that we are having a baby too._

_P: No I'm not. I figured it would happen eventually. I'm happy for you Rory._

_R: Thank you Paris. Now I have two questions for you._

_P: Go ahead…_

_R: first, Logan and I will be in Hartford this weekend, both families, plus the gang are having dinner at Granny's at seven, you and Doyle are more than welcome to come._

_P: I'll be there for sure, not so sure about Doyle. Next question…_

_R: Will you be my maid of honor?_

_P: I would love too._

_R: That makes me really happy. Thank you. Now I'm actually supposed to be conferencing with the gang, you can join if you want._

_P: I think I'll pass._

_R: I figured that you would. I'll see you Saturday night._

_P: Night Ror._

_P logged off _

Rory read this and then went and joined the conference.

_S: Lor took it really bad apparently._

_F: Wouldn't she be happy that Rory is happy?_

_L: You would think so but she was just downright mean._

_C: Yeah Steph said she mentioned adoption._

_F: That's a bit hypocritical isn't it?_

_R: I think it was her anger getting the best of her._

_S: Rory, I didn't realize you had joined us._

_F: LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!_

_C: So you think her adoption idea was just that she was upset?_

_R: Yeah, she only believes in adoption when absolutely necessary, like in place of abortion. She was just upset._

_F: If your sure love. Are you ok though?_

_R: I'm fine Finny._

_F: :P_

_S: How come she gets to call you Finny but I don't? I've known you since you were 10._

_R: He just likes me more._

_C: Not this argument again. PLEASE!_

_F: You lot just don't understand our love._

_L: No I'm pretty sure that Colin and I understand your love of a hot, ass kicking, and powerful woman._

_F: There is more to it than that. :(_

_R: They just don't understand Finny. It's ok. But if Logan doesn't stop, he will have to endure a seven season marathon. :D_

_F: Might help them all understand love_

_S: No they will just go on about Angel, like the last time you tried that, you only made it to season 4 before you stopped._

_F: Baahhhh, Angel. The poofter._

_R: LOL_

_C: Can we change the subject now?_

_F: Fine. So have you decided on godparents yet?_

_R: Told Ya so Logan._

_S: Yes, I wanna know that too._

_C: Me as well._

_L: I knew he would ask Ace. We've decided that for our first born the godparents will be Honor and Josh._

_S: That's understandable._

_F: I guess ;(_

_R: Now Finn, don't cry, we plan on having more than one_

_F: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_C: Well it's almost midnight here, and I have to be at the office at 5:30, so Steph and I are getting off._

_F: Good god why so early?_

_C: My father_

_L: That sucks man_

_S: Everyone noticed how I was added in there as well right?_

_R: Yeah, but we all knew you would be getting off with him anyway._

_F: Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_L: So anything goes._

_C: Night everyone_

_S: Night_

_R: Night Steph, Colin_

_F: Night mate, love._

_L: See you guys Friday night._

_C logged off_

_S logged off_

_F: Guess I should be going as well. I've got that meeting with the owners of the Chicago hotel tomorrow. Can't be late for that._

_R: Good luck Finny._

_F: Night Logan, little sister._

_L: Night Finn_

_R: Sleep well Finny._

_F logged off_

"Our friends are characters," Logan says chuckling.

"No our friends are entire plays," Rory replies laughing.

Suddenly Rory's stomach growled. "Hungry Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yes, you're child is," Rory says sticking her tongue out and rubbing her stomach.

"I'll go heat up some spaghetti, find something good on TV to watch," Logan adds handing her the remote before walking out of the room.

Five minutes later Logan walks back in with two plates of food and garlic. He takes one look at the TV and says, frowning, while handing her the food and getting in bed, "I thought I said something good to watch Ace."

"There was nothing else on, except for the movie channels," she says digging into her food.

"Fine, we'll watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Again," Logan says rolling his eyes.

Twenty minutes later their food was done and Rory was lying on top of Logan almost asleep. Their empty plates sitting on the end table along with the remote, which Logan couldn't reach, as it was on Rory's side of the bed. Figuring if Rory fell asleep now she would be out the rest of the night, Logan nudged Rory and said softly, "Ace, why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Mmkay," Rory mumbled, rolling off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and Logan grabbed the dirty dishes to take downstairs. He washed, dried and put away all the dirty dishes before going back upstairs. He figured that all the time he had wasted downstairs Rory would be finished in the shower. He was wrong.

When he walked into the bedroom he heard the shower still running, so he walked into the bathroom. The sight that greeted him brought a soft smile to his lips: Rory was sitting on the floor of the shower, her arms and head on her knees, asleep.

'Poor Ace, she's had such a long, hard day,' Logan thought. Knowing he wouldn't be showering tonight he walked back into the bedroom Logan set his alarm for earlier than he normally wakes up in the morning, stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the covers down. He then walked back into the bathroom, grabbed the towel Rory had set out, turned off the shower before reaching down and picking up his exhausted fiancé, and wrapping the towel around her.

Logan carried Rory into the bedroom, and then dried her as best as he could. He then put her pajamas on her, by this point she was at least awake enough to help him. Logan then sat her on the bed before quickly brushing her hair and then plaiting it, so it wouldn't get tangled. Rory used to laugh at him for being able to braid hair, before he told her that Honor would make him do it when they were younger, now Rory loves that Logan can plait her hair.

Once he was done with this he laid her down, before climbing onto his side of the bed. He pulled the covers over them, before pulling Rory towards him. Rory put her head on his chest before quickly falling asleep. It was still somewhat early, but the day's events had tired Logan out, so he waited until he heard and felt Rory's breathing even out and slow before finally falling asleep himself.

The rest of the week flew by, with Logan working and Rory applying for jobs at the local newspapers and several news studios, which surprised Logan until she explained that someone had to get the news for them to report.

Finally it was Friday night, it was 6:30, and Rory and Logan had just arrived at Hartford airport. The first thing they saw was an over excited Finn. As soon as he saw Logan and Rory he ran over to them and quickly grabbed Rory into a big hug, picking her up and spinning her around. "Finn, stop. I'm going to be sick," Rory gasped. As soon as Finn put her down she ran to the nearest trash can and emptied her stomach. Her morning sickness had really started affecting her the last few days, being more like all day sickness instead of in the morning.

Logan was right next to Rory holding her hair away from her face and rubbing soothing circles up and down her back. Finn walked over to them and asked Logan, "Is she okay?"

Hardly looking up at Finn, Logan said, "She will be, her morning sickness has turned into all day sickness unfortunately."

Finn looked sadly at Rory before he too started rubbing her back. "I'm sorry little sister," he said sympathetically, apologizing for spinning her around.

Once Rory had caught her breath she looked up at Logan and smiled weakly. She then turned to Finn and said, "It's ok Finn. It was going to happen anyway, the landing was really rough."

"Ready to go guys?" Finn asked. Logan and Rory nodded and he led the way to the baggage claim area. It took about twenty minutes to get Rory and Logan's two bags. Once they were headed to Finn's apartment Rory started to dose in the back seat. Finn looked at Logan and saw him watching Rory with a smile. "Is she not sleeping well?" Finn asked.

"No she sleeps fine, the pregnancy is just making her more tired than normal," Logan replied. "It doesn't help that she has hardly any energy because she can't really eat anything. The only things we've found that she can keep down are smothered in garlic and onions."

"Wow, so your fridge must smell amazing," Finn said sarcastically.

"Yeah, our air fresheners are really getting a work out."

"So what else is new?" Finn asked. The group hadn't had much time to talk since their conference earlier in the week.

"I've been looking for a job," Rory said from the back seat.

"It's been harder than normal," Logan added. Seeing Finn's confused look he went on, "She's pregnant, so that makes getting a job hard, they know she'll have to take time off soon. Then there is the fact that dad has black listed her on the east coast, making getting referrals difficult. He apparently only wants her to work for HPG now."

"Hugo's recommending her though, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah and her Dean at Yale, but that's only two people. I'm going to talk to dad this weekend try and get her off the black list. She doesn't want to work for HPG if I'm not working there."

"So where is she trying to get a job?" Finn asked.

"The Bay Mirror," Rory mumbled softly.

"Isn't that the ne with the really good looking advice columnist?"

"Yes," Logan answered rolling his eyes, before turning his gaze back to Rory.

Finn noticed his friends look, seeing that Rory was staring at Logan as if he were her whole world, and smiled at them. There were times when Finn was a little jealous of them. Not because he wanted Rory or anything like that, but because he was now 25 and had never had a serious relationship. Logan had Rory, and they were perfect for each other, he had known that the moment Logan had told him about the girl he had met in the hallway who argued with him about the way he treated people, and then there was Colin and Steph, who had been in love since they were 16 but only recently admitted it, they fight all the time but they love each other and that was all that mattered to them. He just wondered when he would find someone special like that as well.

Finn pulled into the parking garage of his building a little after seven, Rory and Logan had agreed to stay with him while in town. "I'll call and order Chinese and Thai, you get Rory," Finn said to Logan, looking at Rory who was almost fully asleep now. He then went and grabbed their bags from the trunk of his SUV before walking over to the elevator.

Logan opened the back door and saw Rory looking at him tiredly. He held out his hand for her and softly said, "Come Ace, Finn already went upstairs." Rory moaned and took his hand before getting out of the car and stretching. "He's ordering food for us."

"Well, well if it isn't sleeping beauty," Finn said to Rory when they walked into the apartment. Rory just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Food will be here in about thirty minutes."

"I'm starving," Rory said sitting down on the couch taking one of the glasses of club soda that Logan had in his hands. Rory and Logan had made a deal that if Rory couldn't drink alcohol or coffee during her pregnancy then neither could Logan. "Are Steph and Colin coming over later?" she asked after taking a sip of soda.

"They'll be here about eight," Finn said joining Rory and Logan on the sofa turning the TV onto CSPAN. Shortly after sitting down there was a knock on the door. "Food's here."

After paying the delivery man Finn brought the food over and said, "Ladies first," while placing the bags of food in front of Rory.

Logan just shook his head at Finn and mouthed 'Bad idea.' Rory didn't hesitate in grabbing the box of _Beef with Garlic_ and _Szechuan Chicken_. Logan and Finn chuckled at Rory's eating habits, before they grabbed food and started eat too.

Rory was just finishing the last of her chicken, her beef already finished, when Steph and Colin walked in. Rory smiled at Steph, and said, "My computer and all the papers with ideas for the house are in the computer bag on the bar."

Steph grabbed an egg roll and then ran over to the bar to get the bag ignoring Rory's indignant yells. Once she had finished the egg roll she walked back over to Rory and said, "Ok, show me what the plans for the house are."

Rory pulled out three folders that were all labeled. "We'll start with downstairs," Rory said handing Steph the folder that said downstairs.

"Ok color scheme?" Steph asked pulling out the papers that had different furniture and color ideas.

"Since all the downstairs rooms are connected, and the only real door is to the kitchen, we want to do the walls in a cream color, for all the rooms. They'll all have different color accents, but this way we don't have to worry about the walls clashing with each other," Rory replied, pointing to the color swatches in Steph's hand.

"Ok and I see that you have an idea of what you want for furniture," Steph said pointing at the papers with couches and chairs and tables on them.

"Yeah, but we have the colors that we want in mind when we look. Logan has picked out some very beautiful rugs, because of the hard wood floor. He has very good taste," Rory said laughing.

"Ace," Logan moaned, with Finn and Colin laughing at him over by the pool table.

"We want deep reds and greens and browns. Some lighter colors too, but the walls are light too," Rory said pointing to the other colors in the folder.

"What about the sunroom? You don't want that in dark colors do you?" Steph asked.

Rory smiled and said, "No we were gonna do that in greens, like ivy and sea foam."

"Pretty. Ok upstairs, your bedroom is done, and you need new furniture for the office and eventually the nursery."

"We want to wait until we know what we are having."

"Ok so that leaves the bathroom and the guest room."

"Well since it's going to be your room for when you come visit, we were going to paint the walls blue, and have silver and lighter blue accents."

"That sounds nice," Steph gushed.

"We are going to do Finn's room in the attic in reds and gold's, along with the bathroom up there. That's also were Logan is putting the pool and poker table."

"Red and gold that sounds very Finn." Rory and Steph just laughed. Steph then added, "I like the furniture ideas that you have picked out, they very you and Logan: modern yet old fashioned at the same time."

"I guess we're done then," Rory said yawning. She looked at the clock, it was almost ten. "So when do you want to get started in the morning?"

"How about eight? Are the boys coming?" Steph asked looking over at said boys who were now playing poker.

"Logan is and if I have any say in the matter so will Finn," Rory said smirking.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'll threaten him with a pink room and no alcohol while he stays with us," Rory whispered.

"You're evil," Steph smiled, "I love it." It was 11:30 when Steph and Colin left. Rory had fallen asleep 45 minutes previously but not before promising to be ready first thing in the morning.

By five Saturday evening all the furniture and paint had been bought and would arrive in San Francisco within the next two weeks. The group of five arrived at the Hayden's at 6:30. Rory was exhausted, and Logan knew that she wouldn't be up to any arguments tonight.

When they walked into the sitting room, after being let in the house by the Hayden's long time maid, Lettie, Granny started handing out drinks, scotch for Finn and Colin, a martini for Steph and a club soda for Rory and Logan.

"How…" Logan started to ask.

"It's the only way a Gilmore Girl would give up coffee," Granny said smiling. Logan looked dumbfounded while everyone else laughed at him. It was then that the doorbell rang, and the voices of Paris and Doyle could be heard, followed by Honor laughing.

"Honor, Paris," Rory exclaimed, getting up and hugging them both, while all the boys shook hands.

"You look amazing, Ror," Honor gushed.

Not long after everyone was settled again, shouting could be heard coming from outside. Everyone immediately recognized Lorelei's voice, "I will not go into that house."

By this time everyone was outside and saw that not only had Lorelai, Richard and Emily arrived but so had the Huntzburger's and Chris and Gigi. "Lorelai, that is quite enough," Emily said, pointing to everyone watching.

Gigi took that break in the fight to run to Rory, "SISSY!" she yelled running to her older sister.

"Hey there Gig," Rory said, while Logan intercepted the little girl picking her up so Rory didn't have to.

Lorelai finally acknowledged that there were people watching her and said, "Rory," swiftly nodding at her daughter.

"Mom, not tonight, please," Rory said tiredly, before Lorelai could say anything else. At this point Shira and Mitchum walked over to Rory and Logan and gave her a hug. To saw that Lorelai was surprised by their friendliness was an understatement. She was stunned speechless to see Elias go to Rory, hug her and say, "You look even lovelier every time I see you darling, but now you are simply glowing."

"Thank you granddad," Rory said blushing, and placing a hand on her stomach where you could see a slight bump. Rory then turned and walked back into the house, everyone else followed her.

Things were tense during drinks, the only people talking were Honor, Paris and Steph. They were talking about the wedding, and the fact that while shopping Rory and Logan had come up with a perfect date, February 9th of next year (2008). The discussion then turned to who would watch the baby while they went on their honeymoon, naturally the newly named godparents were the first to offer, even before the older generation could speak up. All through both conversations Lorelai was muttering snide comments, which were quite, but could still be heard.

Finally dinner was called, unfortunately this was just as tense as drinks, and the younger generation had a silent agreement to leave before dessert, the stress was really affecting Rory. Halfway through the main course Shira asked, "Rory, dear, do you know who you are going to have stand up with you?"

Rory had remained silent since walking back into the house, trying to remain in the background. Now she was being asked a direct question and knew that her time being invisible for the night was over. She answered, "Paris will be my maid of honor, and Steph, Honor and my best friend from Stars Hollow, Lane, will be my bridesmaids. Gigi will be the flower girls, and Sookie, who is the caterer, her son will be the ring bearer.

"That sounds lovely," Shira said sincerely. "And what about you Logan?"

Logan's head shot up, just like Rory, he had been trying to remain in the background. "Finn is my best man, and my groomsmen are Colin, Josh and then Tristan."

"DuGrey?" Paris asked laughing.

"He's my cousin, why?"

"Ask Rory later," was Paris' only reply. Logan looked over at Rory only to see her shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

Lorelai chose that moment to slip in another comment, "Oh, so your wedding will be another Life and Death Brigade event. So what will your big stunt be, not showing up or leaving Rory at the altar?" She directed this last bit at Logan.

"Stop it now," Rory yelled at her mother. "That's enough. You have been incredibly rude to everyone here, including me. Now just stop please." The stress of the evening was finally getting to her, and the tears that she had been trying to keep from falling were leaking out of her eyes.

"Not until you come to your senses, and leave with me. Look at you, you're over stress, Logan obviously doesn't know how to take care of you."

"Hey," Logan said standing up. "I'm not the one that's stressing her out. All of your little comments all night that is what is stressing her out."

"Don't talk to me that way you spoiled brat. You know nothing about Rory," Lorelai said smugly, looking as if she held the trump card over Logan.

"You think I know nothing about Rory," Logan laughed almost hysterically. "Let me tell you about your daughter, Lorelai. Since she was ten years old, Mia would give her money to take a bus to visit the Gilmore's every weekend, with Lane covering for her. Once she met Strobe and Francine, she would come here every day after school that the Franklin didn't meet, and not go to the library. Paris and Rory have actually been friends since they were 13, but they couldn't even tell you until Rory was in college. I also know that despite all the Harvard things that you bought her, Rory has always wanted to go to Yale, and if she decided to go to Grad school, she wanted to go to Princeton. I also know that she has been Gilmore-Hayden since the day she turned 18 and could have it changed without your approval. What else do you want to know about your daughter?"

Everyone just stared at Logan in amazement and Rory at him in awe. Lorelai started to say something, but was cut off by Logan, "I can tell you that when Rory is sad, her eyes turn such a dark blue they are almost black, and she'll curl up with _Pride and Prejudice_, when she is happy her eyes shine as bright as sapphires, and she has this smile that will light up an entire room. I can tell you that when she's angry, her eyes are like ice, and she just walks away, because she doesn't like to yell. And when she does yell it's not so much because she's mad, she's disappointed, and you feel like the worst person ever when she gives you that look that says 'You've really let me down.'"

"I can also tell you that, the reason she didn't trust guys was because you and Chris were always together, but never really and the thing she wanted most was for you to stop telling Chris to grow up, when you needed to as well. She also tried to make sure that she never had a boyfriend if you didn't because you would always mumble under your breath, about guys liking her and not you. I also know that every time you told her that she wasn't allowed to call Chris when she was younger hurt her to the point of crying herself to sleep at night. So tell me Lorelai, am I really the one that knows nothing about Rory?" Logan finished.

By the time Logan was done with his speech the only people who didn't have tears in their eyes were Richard, Mitchum, Elias, and Lorelai. And even then the men looked very touched to see that Logan knew that much about Rory.

"I can see I'm not wanted here then," Lorelai said standing up. "Come on Rory." She grabbed Rory's arm, pulling her out of her chair and along with her.

"No mom," Rory cried, trying to pull her arm out of Lorelei's grip, while holding onto Logan with the other hand.

Lorelai hadn't walked very far before Paris was suddenly standing in front of her. "Let her go Lorelai," Paris said.

The look on Paris' face must have been enough to scare Lorelai, because she immediately dropped Rory's arm. Rory ran into Logan's arms, rubbing her wrist where Lorelai had been holding her. The look on Lorelei's face was pure anger, as Rory said, "Just go, all you've done all evening is cause problems."

"Not until you come with me. Lorelai Leigh, I don't pull the mom card very often but I know what's best for you."

"No you don't Lorelai," Rory said, refusing to call her mom. "I'm almost 23, I'm getting married to a man that I love with all my heart, and I'm going to have a baby. I'm perfectly able to make my own choices."

"So I'm Lorelai now?" she asked.

"Yes," Rory said simply turning into Logan's chest and away from the person she had always counted on the most that was now letting her down in the biggest way.

With that answer Lorelai turned and walked out, and everyone heard the door open and then slam closed.

"We're her ride," Richard said. "I'm so sorry Fran."

"It's fine Richard. Emily I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Emily walked over to Rory and said, "Your grandfather and I are so very proud of you and are very happy for you. We will come for thanksgiving."

Rory hugged her grandparents and said, "I love you."

Richard shook Logan's hand before lightly punching his shoulders and said, "Welcome to the family, son." This caused Logan, Finn, Colin and Rory to start laughing.

"My reaction is the right one this time," Logan said. Rory nodded and Richard and Emily finished their goodbyes quickly and left.

"Granny, it's been a long, tiring day for little sister, would you mind if we left as well?" Finn asked while Shira and Mitchum raised their eyebrows when Finn said little sister.

"That's fine dear," Francine said before hugging all the younger people and said to Rory, "Call when you get back home to California."

"Will do Granny," Logan answered everyone leaving except for Chris, Gigi, and the Huntzburger's.

**

* * *

**

The furniture in this chapter will be posted on my profile. Once again I would like to say that I am a Lorelai fan, but my story has her as a major bitch. I'm sorry if this offends any one and I hope that it doesn't turn any one off of my story.

Please review. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner, but I can't make any promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I write all my chapters first before typing them, my creative mind works better with pen to paper than fingers to keyboard.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I want to address one real quick from acelili: Tristan will not be a main character, but he will be in it more than Lorelai. He will not be in love with Rory. About Chris, I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible, and Chris is the one character I never understood, and I don't really have a handle on him, I'll do my best with putting him in more. As to why Paris is the maid of honor it's more a society thing, Lane doesn't have the money or society up bringing that Paris has, I'll explain it later in my story. Everything that happened in the show still happened, I might bring Dean or Jess in as passing mention, but they will not be big factors. And yes Finn will have a girl… more will be explained later…**

* * *

By silent agreement everyone headed back to Finn's apartment. Rory hadn't let go of Logan, and didn't seem to be easing up anytime soon so Logan sat in the back of the SUV with her. Logan had no idea how to help her, and it was breaking his heart. 'She looks so small and broken,' Logan thought looking at her clinging to him.

When they arrived back at Finn's, Logan picked Rory up and carried her inside. They changed into more comfortable clothes, and joined the others out in the living room. Logan sat in one of the chairs and opened his arms for his girl. Rory climbed onto his lap and buried her face in his shoulder, not crying but shaking from holding back the tears. Everyone else was in the room and talking but Rory and Logan weren't paying attention, both lost in their own thoughts.

Logan wished that he could help his Ace. He hated seeing her in pain, and this was hurting her more than she was showing. He had known from the moment that he had met her in the hallway by her dorm room that she was different, and if he let himself, he would fall head over heels in love with her, she was the only girl for him. He wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her, he wasn't able to though. First his father had tried crushing her dreams, and although she had come out of the incident more confident, he wished that it hadn't happened to begin with. Then he went and hurt her with that stupid fight in the pub, which led to biggest mistake of his life in the form of Honor's bridesmaids. Now he couldn't protect her from this latest hurt which was something that no one could have seen coming. He wanted to confront Lorelai, find out what her issues were, but he knew Rory wouldn't want him.

Rory had a million questions going through her mind, most with one recurring theme. Why did Lorelai dislike Logan so much? Why did Lorelai not want her to get married? Why did Lorelai not want her to have her baby? Why did Lorelai treat her like a little kid? Why did Lorelai try and force her to leave? Why was Lorelai so scared of marriage? Finally Rory looked around the room and realized other people were there. "Where's Honor, Josh and Doyle?" she asked, speaking for the first time since leaving Granny's, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Paris was the one to answer, "Doyle went home, something about more drama than a newsroom, crazy that one. And Honor and Josh have to drive to Virginia in the morning to visit with Josh's parents, so they went home to sleep."

"Oh okay," Rory said absentmindedly, laying her head back on Logan's shoulder.

"Love, are you okay?" Finn asked concerned, an emotion that was mirrored on everyone's faces.

At his question, the tight hold Rory had on her tears vanished and they slowly made their way down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips and she whispered, just loud enough that everyone heard, the one basic question that had been repeating itself over and over in her head, "Why?"

Logan held her tighter, and smoothed her hair saying, "I don't know Ace."

"I have an idea," Paris said. "It only covers part of Lorelai's problem though." She saw everyone's confused looks and explained. "Lor has wanted another baby since our junior year of high school. She had hoped that her and Christopher would be able to get together and have another kid, then he found out Sherri was pregnant and left. It's why she has never really liked Gigi; she thinks that Gigi should have been hers. She then dated Digger, but she never really saw a future with him."

"He was just a way to tick off grandma and grandpa," Rory interrupted.

"Exactly, and then you slept with Dean, stupid by the way, and you guys fought."

"Yeah it was, stupid I mean," Rory said looking ashamed.

"I think I get it," Steph said. "While you were a virgin, Lor didn't have to worry about you getting pregnant and having kids before her. Then you were with Dean, but she knew he was never the long haul guy, but knew that you would be having sex now. Then she was with Luke and you were with Logan. She figured that Luke was it for her and despite Logan's playboy reputation, he was also known for being the most protected when it comes to sex."

"That's very true," Rory said, thinking about how Logan had insisted on paying for her birth control, and they always used a condom, except for the one night that had led to the miracle growing inside her.

"You did say that Lor was more upset about the baby then the marriage," Colin said.

"Yeah, but she wasn't very happy about that either," Rory said.

"But that's because she knows how you plan, Love," Finn said. "I think she always knew that you would go back to Logan and say yes, she just figured that she and Luke would be back together and at least engaged by your wedding."

"She still might be though," Rory chocked out through her tears that were coming faster again.

"But you will still have something that she has wanted for years, but thinks she's too old to have now," Logan said, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Paris was the one to answer again, "Because she knows that if you're with Logan she won't have any chance of raising the baby."

"She thinks that your work will come before the baby," Logan said. "She knows that I will do anything for you to be able to achieve your dreams. If you weren't with me she thinks that she could raise the baby while you work."

"Oh," Rory said sadly. Lorelai really didn't know her at all, she fully realized. How could Lorelai even think that she would choose her career over her child?

"We're here for you too Ror," Colin said, seeing Rory's tears pick up again.

"Yeah little sister, we'll help you with whatever you need. Just call and we'll get to California as soon as possible," Finn said with a big smile.

"Unless I'm in school," Paris said, earning a small smile from Rory.

'Same old Paris,' Rory thought.

"Thanks guys," Logan said for Rory, noticing that she was getting tired. He picked her up and moved them over to the couch, kicking Finn and Colin off. Rory curled up almost on top of him, her ear pressed right over his heart. He smoothed her hair, thinking about how beautiful she was, and how he loved that she always fell asleep to the beat of his heart. 'How did I get so lucky,' he thought to himself. 'I love her so much. I'll do whatever I can to make her smile and keep her happy forever.'

Logan must have eventually fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Colin and Finn were yelling at Paris about something and Rory was sipping a cup of coffee smiling at their antics. At his questioning look at the mug in her hands, Rory rolled her eyes and said, "It's decafe. Finn wouldn't give me the real thing, so don't worry."

Logan smiled at her pouting face and asked "What are they arguing about now?"

"Finn and Colin fell asleep spooned on the floor and Paris took pictures," Steph answered handing Logan a cup of coffee as he sat up.

"I just woke up, but what I caught was Paris threatening to sell the pictures to papers," Rory said laughing.

"I want those pictures," Colin yelled, following Paris into the kitchen.

"No," Paris said, her tone threatening.

Finn tried a different avenue other than yelling. "Paris, love, why would you take those pictures?" He asked calmly, hoping to get Paris to cooperate that way.

"Because I didn't have my camera with me," Steph answered for her, laughing at the affronted look Colin was giving her. Apparently everyone but Colin found this hilarious and joined in laughing.

"So what are we going to do until our flight?" Rory asked once the group had calmed down some.

"We should go get the rest of your things from Stars Hollow," Logan said. "The movers are picking everything up at Granny's tomorrow."

Rory nodded sadly in agreement.

"Colin and I will go home and get our car too. I know how much of a pack rat you are," Steph said trying to cheer Rory up some.

"Okay, sounds good. Plus that will give me enough time to clean up some," Rory said.

"I'm going to go home too," Paris said. "Doyle is probably wondering where I am."

"Will you be at the airport to say goodbye?" Rory asked.

"Yeah Ror, I'll be there." Paris then turned to Steph, knowing the answer Colin would give and asked, "Can you give me a ride home please?"

"Of course," Steph replied, while Colin scowled. "Let's go." Steph pulled Colin out the door and Paris followed behind them smirking.

"I'm going to go shower real quick," Rory said walking towards the bedroom.

Logan followed her and once they were inside the bedroom he asked, "Are you okay Ace?"

"No, but I will be eventually," Rory said trying to smile at him. With that both Rory and Logan took a shower and joined Finn in the living room, and quickly left for Stars Hollow, all three of them hoping to make it in and out of the small town without a confrontation with Lorelai.

**

* * *

**

Once again I want to apologize for the long wait but I finally started my schooling for my job. I will try to write on the weekends but I can't promise anything. I hope you continue to read and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Gilmore Girls. This makes me very sad.**

* * *

The ride to Stars Hollow was quiet, the only sound was the radio. The tension was thick, all three worrying about another confrontation.

Finn pulled up in front of Luke's at ten after eleven. Colin and Steph were already there, waiting outside. Looking inside the diner, Rory saw why, Lorelai was there. Finn must have realized too, because he kept driving towards the crap shack, with Colin following.

When they arrived, Rory got out and walked swiftly inside. "She should be there for a while. That will give us enough time to pack," she said pulling things out of her closet and handing them to Logan. Finn and Colin had grabbed boxes and where putting them together while Steph folded Rory's clothes.

"We're going to need more boxes than this, Love," Finn said once all the boxes were put together.

"There are more in the hall closet, dad never took them," Rory said.

"You could just leave some of your books," Logan suggested, knowing it would get a rise out of his fiancé.

"NEVER!" Rory exclaimed.

It took an hour to pack all of Rory's things into boxes, and put it all into the SUV's. As they were heading back to Luke's they saw Lorelai driving towards the house. The group made a quick stop at the diner getting food to go before heading back to Hartford. Rory had called Francine before going into Luke's to let her know that they would be dropping everything off at her house.

By the time they were done unloading, there was just enough time to head back to Finn's and grab Rory and Logan's bags before going to the airport. Colin and Steph left their car at Finn's and rode with the others.

They arrived at the airport to see Paris and Doyle waiting for them. Rory got out and immediately went over to Paris, while Logan said bye to the boys. "You'll come for Thanksgiving right?" she asked giving Paris a hug.

"I have nowhere else to be. Nowhere else I'd rather be either," Paris answered in a rare showing of her emotions.

"You can have Finn's room. Or we'll finish the basement," Rory said, chuckling at the horrified expression of the thought of sleeping in a bed that had once accommodated Finn.

"That would be better," Paris said, hugging Rory again. "Bye Ror."

"Bye Paris," Rory said before walking over to the others. Hugging Finn Rory said, "We'll see you soon Finn."

"Of course little sister," Finn smiled.

"Bye Reporter Girl," both Colin and Steph said at the same time.

"Bye guys," Rory replied hugging both of them.

Another round of hugs from Rory and handshakes from Logan and Rory took Logan's hand and headed to security.

When they were halfway to security, Paris yell, "Take care of them Huntzburger."

Logan turned and smirked at Paris before saying, "Always Gellar."

The flight back to California was interesting. Rory explained to Logan how she and Paris knew Tristan. Logan brought the topic up, "So Ace, if you know Tristan, then know who his Mary was?" he asked.

"Paris and I went to Chilton with Tristan. And yes I know who Mary was."

"Well who was it?" he asked impatiently.

"First I want to say that Mary was never his."

"Ace you're killing me. You know who she was. Tell me please."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Rory asked curiously.

"She's all he would talk about. Always saying that she was the perfect girl, and he was upset that she never really wanted anything to do with him." Rory just sat there astonished, blushing madly. It was the blush that clued Logan in. "No way, you were Tristan's Mary."

"I was not his Mary. I was not his anything. I hated being called Mary. Gah."

"So you were the Chilton Mary?" Logan smirked, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Get that thought out of your head right now," Rory said seeing his smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ace."

"Yes you do, besides my uniform won't fit right now. Your child is in the way."

"And that is what makes everything perfect."

"Anyway, back to Tristan, have you actually asked him to be in the wedding or are you just assuming that he'll do it?" she asked.

"We talked about it when we were younger, saying that we would be in each other's weddings."

"Aww, you were planning your wedding when you were younger," Rory teased.

"More like the bachelor party, we had our wedding parties picked out according to who we wanted at our bachelor parties. Remember Ace, I'm a rebel and marrying someone I love and not a trophy wife."

"I know Logan. So how did I not know that you and Tristan were cousins?"

"It never really came up. We're second cousins, his mom's mom was grandma Aurora's sister. Besides we haven't really talked much since he went to military school. I was in my first year at Yale and was busy and he was getting into trouble, more than I ever did even."

Rory snorted and said, "Busy? Yeah, busy rotating beds." As soon as she said it she felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Logan. I don't know why I said that."

Seeing her distressed look he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's ok Ace. And to an extent that's true, but I did do work my freshman year. Not quite as much as my senior but more than the other two."

There was still four more hours till they landed and Logan noticed Rory trying to hid a yawn. "Sleep Ace. I'll wake you up before we land," he said rubbing her shoulder and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Rory fell asleep almost immediately.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to post this, and it is a good stopping point before the next chapter. I have most of the next chapter written and I hope to post it soon.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: again I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else.**

* * *

The next month passed quickly for Rory and Logan. The contractors finished the attic and the basement, after persuading Logan, two weeks after they started. The furniture arrived and was set up in respective rooms and all the painting was done. The house was finally starting to feel like home.

Three days after they got home from Hartford, Rory was called in for an interview at _The Bay Mirror_, and was hired as a freelance writer. 'We don't really have any positions open at the moment, but we don't want you grabbed by the competition,' the editor had said when offering Rory the job. She was to find stories and write an article: they could be about anything pertaining to the news. Within her first three weeks she had three articles printed and one was front page, below the fold.

Rory had had her second doctor's appointment, and was really starting to get a bump, which Logan had noticed, and made the mistake of commenting on one day much to his chagrin.

"You're showing Ace," Logan said several days after her appointment. They were out in the city eating lunch because Rory was working on an art fair piece.

"I know. I'm getting fat," Rory pouted.

"Not at all Ace, but aren't your clothes getting a little tight?"

"God Logan, I know my clothes don't fit but they are all I have right now!" Rory yelled gathering the attention of other diners.

"That's not what I meant Ace," Logan said trying to remain calm, knowing that she was just being emotional. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable or the baby to be squished. Do you want to go shopping for maternity clothes?"

"No," Rory snapped. "I don't want frilly, pink, girly clothes. I can just wear some of your clothes for a while."

"What about when you go to work Ace, my clothes won't be appropriate. Besides, I think that most maternity stores nowadays have more to offer than pink and frilly."

"Fine, we'll go shopping," Rory sighed, knowing she was over reacting about the whole thing but not being able to control her emotions.

"Rory, Ace? What's wrong baby?" Logan asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know," Rory sniffled. "I know I need new clothes. I know that I'm being overly emotional about it, but I can't help thinking that I'm getting fat. What if you don't want me anymore?"

Pushing his chair back and opening his arms, Logan said, "Come here Ace." She got out of her chair and quickly walked over to him and sat in his lap. Logan's arms wrapped around her and caressed her stomach. "You're not going to be fat Ace, you're pregnant. Getting a little bigger is part of the process, but you'll be back to normal after the baby is born. And you are so beautiful, and there is a glow about you. As for me not wanting you, that will never happen Rory."

"You're cheesy," Rory giggled, "I glow, such a cliché."

"Might be but some clichés are true, this one especially," Logan admitted. "Now are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Rory said giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Ace. But we have to get going now so that I can get all my work finished before picking Finn up from the airport."

"I don't understand why you won't let me go get him."

"You'd never get home," Logan laughed at the affronted look on her face. "It's true, you two would get distracted by everything and I wouldn't see you till late tonight or tomorrow."

Rory laughed slightly knowing that Logan did have a point and that she and Finn did get distracted by things when they were together.

* * *

"Ace? Where are you?" Logan called walking into the house, Finn following behind him. His question was immediately when he heard retching from the master bathroom. Forgetting about Finn, he ran up the stairs to his Ace.

He got to the bedroom as Rory was walking out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "Why is it called morning sickness if I have it at all times of the day?" she asked testily.

"I have no idea Ace," Logan said. "Why don't you go ask Finn?" He added, laughing when she ran out of the bedroom.

"Finny!" Rory squealed when she got downstairs.

"Love!" Finn yelled hugging her. "Are you still getting sick, love?" Finn asked concerned.

"Just a little," Rory said. "The doctor said not to be too worried, and that some women have morning sickness the whole pregnancy. Hope that I'm not one of those women."

"As long as you and the baby are good," Finn said.

"You sound like Logan now," Rory said.

"Never!" Finn said smiling.

"Come on," Rory said grabbing his hand, "I'll give you a tour while Logan makes dinner."

"Ahh so that's it, you just want me for my cooking skills," Logan snarked.

"Darn, you figured me out," Rory smirked, pulling Finn upstairs. "We'll work our way down," Logan heard her say as she walked away.

They walked into the attic, "This is the game room, or male bonding room, whatever you guys call it. Over there," Rory pointed to two doors across the room, "is your bedroom and a bathroom."

Finn went and looked at the room, "You didn't have to do all this for me love."

"We know, but we wanted to. Plus it adds value to the house."

"I love it sis."

Leading the way back downstairs, Rory stopped by the top of the steps that led downstairs. "The first door on the left is a bathroom, and next to it is the office. Across the hall is Colin and Steph's room. At the end of the hall is the master bedroom, the nursery is next to it, and has a connecting door going into the master." Rory pointed out all the rooms and waited for Finn to look in all of them before heading back downstairs.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Rory said, "The first room off the front door is the sitting room, next to it, and right in front of us is the living room, obviously." Finn chuckled at her sarcasm. "To our left we have the dining room," Rory continued, pulling Finn into aforementioned room, "that far door leads to the sunroom, there is also a door to it in the living room."

"This house is amazing Rory," Finn said amazed.

"I know that it's not that big, but it's good for us, and our neighbors are really nice," Rory said smiling.

"Its homey love," Finn said, while Rory beamed in appreciation. It was then that Finn noticed the smell coming from the kitchen and exclaimed, "My god what is that amazing smell."

"Logan," Rory said as if that explained everything. Seeing Finn's confused face she elaborated, "He's an amazing cook."

Following the smell into the kitchen, Finn saw Logan standing over the stove and smirked saying, "You've been holding out on me, mate."

Logan laughed at the pout on Finn's face and said, "What can I say, I like Ace better than you."

"Play nice boys," Rory interrupted, with an orange slice in her hand.

"Dinner's almost ready. Finn why don't you take your things up to your room," Logan said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

"Smells good Logan," Rory said walking to stand next to him.

"Thanks Ace. You wanna set the table?"

"Sure," she replied, grabbing three plates from a cabinet and three sets of silverware, and taking them to the dining room table. Walking back into the kitchen she saw Logan putting the food on serving trays. "Ready?" she asked, giving him what was supposed to be a quick peck.

Logan hummed and pulled her against him, deepening the kiss.

"Eww," Finn exclaimed seeing them kissing. "Get a room."

"We have one," Rory mumbled, pulling away from Logan reluctantly.

Seeing that they were about to get into an argument, Logan announced, "Dinner's ready," while carrying it into the dining room.

Later that night the three were sitting in the living room, watching TV, when Finn noticed that Rory was asleep, her head on Logan's lap. "She's asleep?" he asked with a small smile on his face. "It's only like 8:00."

"Yeah, poor thing gets so tired anymore," Logan said, his fingers running through her hair. "The pregnancy is making her tired all the time."

"That's ok though right? To be tired all the time?"

"Yeah, Dr. Griffith, her doctor said that it's perfectly normal," Logan said, smiling at how much his friend cared for Rory and the baby.

"So everything's good, she's not working herself to hard is she?"

"No, she's been doing well. She started her job soon after we got back from Hartford, and has already had three articles run. She's only freelance, so she can write about anything, and has already had a front page, below the fold."

"That's amazing. You're lucky Logan. I don't think that there is anyone else in the world like her."

Logan saw the wistful look on Finn's face and knew it wasn't because of Rory but because he wanted the kind of relationship he had with Rory. "I know Finn. Believe me I know."

They turned back to the TV, never ones for emotional conversations. "So when do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Finn asked after about fifteen minutes.

"Her appointment is in two days."

"Any preference?"

"We don't really care either way. A girl would be nice, but I think I want a boy first, that way if the next is a girl then she'll have an older brother to protect her."

"True, especially if she's anything like her mother," Finn said with a smirk.

"She won't date till she's thirty," Logan shuttered at the thought of his daughter dating.

Finn was getting ready to make another comment when Rory shifted and mumbled, "Logan."

Seeing Finn's smile Logan cut him off and said, "Not a word Finn."

"I wasn't going to say anything. It's sweet though."

"She also says Dominic sometimes too."

"Who's Dominic?" Finn asked confused.

"The boy's name we have picked out, Dominic Logan."

"And the girl's name let me guess it's another Lorelai."

"Lord save the world yes. Lorelai Aurora, for her tradition, and Gran."

"That will be a heathen child. And probably the most angelic looking thing ever," Finn shuttered slightly

"Like I said, she won't date till she's thirty."

"Gran would've loved Rory," Finn said.

"Oh yeah. She's as blue-blooded as they come, but with her own opinion on everything and not afraid to stand up for herself and her loved ones."

They both pondered this for a minute when Finn let out a soft yawn. "Guess it's time to head up to bed," Logan said slipping Rory off of him gently.

"Need any help with her?" Finn asked seeing Logan picking Rory up and heading for the stairs.

"Ask me again in a month," Logan joked.

At the bottom of the stairs to the attic they parted ways, but not before saying good-night. Logan headed into the master bedroom, and quickly changed Rory's clothes and tucked her into bed before taking a quick shower and getting into bed himself, ready for a goodnights sleep.

She wasn't sure what woke her up, but when she looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 11:47. That's when she heard a noise; it was someone ringing the doorbell. She rolled over and shook Logan awake.

"Ace?" He asked in a haze. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door," she said getting out of bed.

"Do you want me to go with you to answer the door?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer however and getting out of bed grabbing both his and Rory's robes.

"Yes please," she said as he held out her robe for her to put on.

They walked out of the room and downstairs. When they reached the bottom the doorbell rang again. "We're coming, jeesh," Logan said, reaching for the doorknob. He opened it and saw a person he hadn't seen in years.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, stunned, from her position behind Logan.

**

* * *

**

I know that this is somewhat of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I wanted to get something posted. I'll try and post the next chapter soon, but I'm having issues with the beginning of it. I realize that there may be some mistakes in here, I really don't know much about journalism. If I offended anyone with my lack of knowledge, I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll try and fix it in the future. Please review, I really appreciate all the reviews that I get.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but life got in the way – well the navy anyway, which is basically my life now, ugh. I don't know when my next update is going to be, I'll try and be quicker but no promises.**

**The Gilmore Girls is not mine or any of the characters that star on the show. **

* * *

Tristan was in shock; when he had left for Europe almost three months, the current gossip was that Logan's longtime girlfriend – a thought that still baffled him – had just turned down his marriage proposal. So when he got back, he expected to find a moping Logan, after all Logan had been with this Ace person for three years.

It was to his surprise that not only had Logan been asleep at midnight, but there was a woman standing behind him. It was even more of a surprise that she apparently knew who he was. He looked at her more closely and thought that she looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen her before, or how he knew her so he concluded that she was probably one of his one-night-stands that he had had over the years.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" Logan asked snapping Tristan out of his thoughts about Logan's mystery girl.

"I just got back from Europe and I wanted to see how you were doing," Tristan said, again shooting a confused look at Rory.

Logan stepped out of the door way and said, "Well come on in." Leading Tristan into the sitting room, Logan asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A scotch would be nice, thanks," Tristan answered, sitting on the love seat.

Logan who had seen his cousin's confusion trying to figure out who Rory was decided to have some fun and confuse him even more. "Do you want anything baby?" he asked turning to face Rory and wink at her.

Rory had also seen Tristan's reaction to her and thought it would be funny to have him struggle with figuring out who she was and decided to play along with Logan when she saw him wink at her. "Orange juice please sweetheart," she said to Logan in her most Barbie like, society bimbo, voice, and gave him a quick peck. She then turned to Tristan and sat down in one of the arm chairs across from him.

The two sat in silence while Logan was getting the drinks. "Baby, can I get a little help?" Logan asked, walking back into the sitting room. He was holding two glasses of orange juice, a fifth of scotch and a decanter. Rory got up and took the glasses of juice, while Logan handed Tristan the decanter and put the scotch on the coffee table. Logan then sat in the chair that Rory had just vacated and pulled her onto his lap, and took one of the glasses of juice.

Tristan watched the interaction between the two with interest. Many things about it confused him, but the thing that was confusing most was how Logan seemed so comfortable with the woman sitting on his lap, when not so long ago he had proposed to his girlfriend, and was turned down. "Not drinking tonight?" Tristan asked, expressing one of the many questions going through his mind.

"No, I promised my girl here that I would stop drinking," Logan said looking at Rory. Turning back to Tristan, he asked, "So how have you been cuz?"

"Good, really good. I graduated Princeton cum laude," Tristan replied with a smirk.

"Oh wow, that's great Tristan," Rory said. "I remember you not doing very well at Chilton, slacking off more than this one here," she said looking at Logan, "but I'm glad that things turned around for you."

Tristan just nodded, thinking, 'at least I now have a time frame from when I knew her.'

"So you said you just got back from Europe? Did you have fun?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it was great. It was a graduation present from my parents. I had a great time, got to see a lot of different places. And I met some really interesting people."

Logan snorted at that comment.

Rory slapped his arm lightly and said, "Be nice Logan."

"Sorry," Logan said, looking anything but.

Tristan scoffed and said, "I did meet this really nice Swiss milk maid. We traveled around for a while; I almost brought her home with me. I couldn't understand anything she said, but we really hit it off."

By the time Tristan had finished, both Rory and Logan were laughing. "You don't think?" Logan asked looking at Rory.

"It would be kinda funny," she said still laughing.

"Oh she would never let him live it down," Logan said. That sent Rory into another laughing fit.

"Someone want to let me in on the joke?" Tristan asked looking annoyed.

"Sorry," Logan said, "it's just that about two years ago Colin met a Swiss milk maid and they hit it off right away and she followed us around for the next three weeks, and then Colin brought her back with us. But she went back a few months later. Personally I think Steph scared her off."

"Oh," was Tristan's only reply. "So you hung out with Logan in college?" he asked Rory.

"You could say that," Rory smirked.

"Rory? Logan? Everything ok down there?" Finn called.

Sighing and shaking their heads, Rory and Logan yelled at the same time, "Yeah Finn. We didn't wake you up did we?"

"No love, was just gonna grab a snack real quick and then I heard a lot of laughing," Finn answered, walking into the sitting room.

"OH MY GOD! Mary!" Tristan yelled, finally figuring out who Rory was.

"My name is Rory," she said, getting the same affronted look on her face that she used to get whenever he called her Mary at Chilton.

"You're with Huntzburger?" Tristan asked, amazed that she would be with someone with a reputation like Logan's, even if that was years ago.

Rory just smiled and laughed.

"Hey!" Logan said. Then he turned to Rory, "Stop laughing Ace."

"Wait, wait, wait, Ace? As in the same person that I've heard of nonstop for three years? The same person that two months ago turned down your proposal?" Tristan asked. Then he took a closer look at Rory and Logan and noticed that Rory had an engagement ring on.

"Hey now," Rory said. "That was a misunderstanding on both of our parts. Why does everyone always mention that?" Rory added looking at Logan. "I mean it was only three weeks apart, not even that really."

"I don't know Ace. I really don't know."

"Wow Mare, never thought that you would go for someone like Huntz here," Tristan said, breaking them out of their trance.

"Other way around there mate," Finn interrupted, "we never thought that Logan would land Reporter Girl here; especially after the way they started off."

"Now Finn, it's not nice to go and tell all the stories before the wedding." Rory chided.

"But love, that is months away. And I won't be able to get that drunk either, can't be making a bad impression on the baby."

"Baby?" Tristan asked, confused.

"It won't even remember anything Finn. It won't even be three months old," Rory said.

"You're pregnant?" Tristan said, causing all three of them to look at him.

"Yes," Rory said. "Twenty weeks pregnant actually."

"So you'll be able to find out the sex soon?" Tristan said.

"Yeah, in two days. How did you know that?" Rory asked.

"My ex-girlfriend was pregnant," Tristan explained.

"Ohh," Rory said, looking shocked, noticing that Logan and Finn were wearing the same shocked expressions as she was.

"So you have a kid?" Finn asked.

"Finnegan, don't be rude," Rory chided, although she wanted to know the answer too.

"Nah, it ended up not being mine. It's cool though, we were only together for a few months - you remember Frannie right?"

"Hard to forget the person who kidnapped me in the middle of the night and convinced me to break into the school," Rory said with a frown.

"Really Ace? And here I thought that I was the only one you ever did anything illegal with." Logan smirked at the shock he could see coming from his cousin. "Anyway since you're here now, and I don't want to have to track you down in the next few months – wanna honor that pact from when we were younger and stand up with me in the wedding Tris."

Tristan looked confused for a minute before remembering what him and Logan had agreed to when they were younger, before replying, "Sure, but I'm guessing since you're having a kid that strippers are out?"

"They better be if Finn knows what's good for him," Rory said with a yawn. "Now I'm going back to sleep, I have to go into the paper tomorrow. Tristan there is an extra room if you want to stay for a while." Rory got off of Logan's lap and kissed him.

"Night Ace," he said kissing her back. "I'm going to show Tristan to the spare room and I'll join you."

"Night little sister," Finn said, kissing her forehead, before walking upstairs with a bag of chips and a soda.

"Night Finny, I'll see everyone in the morning."

Logan and Tristan watched her walk up the stairs before Tristan turned to his cousin and asked, "How did you end up with Rory?"

"It's a very long story, which I think we should tell you together. Are you ok? I mean I know you had feelings for her but you haven't seen her in what almost six years," Logan said.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little shocked. I mean I tried my hardest to get her to go out with me but I'm over her."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I don't know about you but it's late and I'm tired, so I'll show you to the guest room and then I'm going to sleep," Logan said motioning for Tristan to follow him.

"You just want to join your gorgeous fiancé in bed," Tristan said following Logan upstairs.

"Of course," Logan said smirking. Stopping in front of the guest room Logan opened the door and said, "Here you go; I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"Night cuz," Tristan said walking in and shutting the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gilmore Girls isn't mine. And if you are on a fanfiction site and don't realize that I pity you.**

* * *

When Rory's alarm went off at 6:30, the first thing she realized was that she didn't feel sick. For the first time in over a month she didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom right away. Rolling over and turning off her alarm, Rory got up and went to take a shower.

Logan woke shortly after Rory had got in the shower and went to join her, hoping for a little morning fun. He made his way into the bathroom, quickly stepping out of his boxers and sliding the shower door open. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory, startling her. "Sorry Ace," he said, chuckling.

Rory leaned her head back against his shoulder, sighing in contentment. Tilting her head to the side, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, as he let his hands wonder over her body. Humming her approval, she spun around and pulled him into a deeper kiss, allowing him to take command.

Rory moaned as one of Logan's fingers slid inside her. Feeling how wet she already was, Logan lifted her up, bracing them against the shower wall. Rory wrapped her legs around Logan, as he guided himself into her. She was so tight and warm, that he knew very little stimulation from him and she would find her release. Sure enough, several thrusts later and Rory moaned, riding out her release.

Rory rode out her orgasm, already feeling another one building; she grabbed Logan's shoulders and started to ride him harder, moans building, her fingernails biting into his skin.

"Fuck Ace," Logan shouted. His eyes closed, and he focused on the feeling of her clamped around him and the friction created by his steady rhythm. It was not long before his deep thrusts sent her falling over the edge for the second time, only this time he was falling with her. They screamed out their release together, as he slowed down his rhythm until the shuttering subsided.

Logan turned around so his back was against the wall and slid them both down. Rory rested her head on his shoulder both trying to gain control of their breathing. "I love you Logan," she whispered after several minutes.

"I love you too, Ace," Logan said. Slowly he helped Rory up, and they showered together, washing each other's hair and bodies. Ten minutes later, they were both wrapped in fluffy towels, and getting ready for the day.

Once dresses they headed downstairs, and were surprised to see both Finn and Tristan sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, eat cereal and reading parts of the _Bay Mirror_. Fin looked up when they entered and scowled at them.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Logan asked his cousin, not noticing that Tristan was also frowning.

"You two need to not be doing that," Finn said seriously. "Is she even allowed in her condition?"

"You were listening?" an embarrassed Rory asked.

"Apparently you didn't think it through when you had my room built, it is directly over your bathroom," Finn said.

Rory turned tomato red, and mumbled, "Sorry Finny."

Finally noticing his cousin's face, Logan said, "I suppose you were in the bathroom. They are right next to each other. Sorry about that Tris."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Finn asked.

"I have to go into work for a meeting at 11 other than that I'm free," Rory said, grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"I work until two. We have a staff meeting at one otherwise I would be done at noon," Logan said buttering two pieces of toast, handing one to Rory and eating the other one himself.

"My flight for Hartford isn't until six tonight, but I could use some more sleep, and all my stuff is at the hotel so as soon as I'm done I'll be leaving," Tristan said.

"You don't have to do that you know," Rory said, putting jam on her toast since she was feeling better this morning.

"I know but I'm still on Europe time, besides I'll be back and you'll want to get rid of me then," Tristan replied with a smirk.

"Of that I have no doubt," Rory said matching with her own smirk.

"Mary, you've been corrupted. Huntz what did you do to the sweet little Mary I went to high school with."

"Took her to a life and death brigade gathering and jumped off of a seven story scaffolding together," Logan said, enjoying the absolute shock on his cousin's face.

"It was amazing. We all swear that he started falling for her then. The look on his face when they landed was priceless," Finn commented. "And if anyone tried to call her Ace, my god you would think the world was ending."

"That's enough Finn," Logan said, glaring at the Australian.

Rory just sat there laughing at the spectacle. She herself had known that she was falling for Logan otherwise she never would have climbed the ladder and it felt good to know that Logan's friends thought that he felt the same then too. Deciding to stop the two before an actual argument could start, Rory turned to Finn and asked, "Do you want to go see some sights with me once I get done at work?"

"I would love to little sister," Finn said with a smile.

"We could go see…" Rory didn't finish though because at that moment the nausea that had been absent when she woke was back full force and she ran to the sink knowing that she wouldn't make it upstairs to the bathroom.

Logan ran over as well and held her hair back, until she was done. In between retching she said, "I hate you Logan."

"I know baby," Logan murmured, rubbing her back. "We'll ask the doctor tomorrow if there is anything that she can give us."

"US Logan! It isn't US that are throwing up all the time. It isn't US that is gaining weight, and swelling up that I can't wear my ring anymore. And it isn't US that have weird cravings for banana's with hot sauce right now. So we will not ask the doctor for anything for US!" Rory said, shouting every time she said the word us.

"I know that Ace, but I'm here with you for all of that," Logan said trying to calm her down. Up till then her hormones hadn't really been all that bad and this was the first time they had really flared up.

"But you can still eat and keep food down."

"What do you want me to do Ace? Throw up every time I eat too?" Logan asked. Tristan and Finn laughed knowing that comment was going to set Rory off again.

Rory's lips pursed and her blue eyes turned to ice before she sarcastically said, "Yes Logan that's exactly what I want you to do. Every time I throw up, you do the same. Every pound I gain, you gain and every weird food craving that I have you will eat right along with me. This is your fault."

"How is this my fault? It takes two people to make a baby and if I remember correctly you never told me to stop." Logan knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have.

Logan saw the tears form in her eyes and he took a step towards her only to have her back away. He raised a hand and said, "You know I didn't mean it like that Rory. I love you and I love our baby. And if you want me to I will do all those things so you don't have to be along during this."

Rory tried to calm down some but she couldn't stop the tears and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by Logan. "I'm sorry Logan," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Shhh, its fine Ace. I'm right here," he said, letting her tears soak his shirt.

Shortly after Rory's break down Logan left for work and Tristan left for his hotel to sleep a little more and then head back to Hartford. He was already planning to come in November with the other Huntzburger's.

Finn deciding that he didn't want to sit at the house alone and wait for Rory's meeting, went to the _Mirror_ with her. The entire drive there he was talking about the hot advice columnist. "She's married Finn," Rory reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Rory's meeting only lasted twenty minutes and shortly after it finished Rory and Finn headed to Alcatraz Island. They took the guided tour and although Finn flirted more with the pretty tour guide they both had fun. By the time they were done it was four o'clock and they decided to go see more the next day after the sonogram.

Dinner that night was uneventful and once again Rory was asleep before eight, having happily disgusted Logan and Finn at dinner by adding peanut butter to her chicken that night.

Logan had taken the day off work so that he could spend time with is best friend and fiancé before and after the sonogram. All three of them were excited to find out the sex of the baby; Rory wanted to decorate the nursery, and both Finn and Logan wanted to know what colors to buy to spoil their son/honorary nephew.

They were thirty minutes early to the appointment, Rory to impatient to wait any longer. As Rory was called back she gripped Logan's hand nervous, because while they didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl she wanted a little boy first. She knew Logan agreed that having a boy first would keep men away from his sister when she started to date, but she just wanted a boy.

Rory was once again laying down listening to her baby's heartbeat. Finn looked on in awe, thinking, 'That's their baby. That's the one thing in the world that Logan has always wanted.' Finn knew how much Logan loved Rory and how happy he was that they were having a baby, and despite the fact that this baby was unplanned, it would be more loved than anything.

Finn was broken out of his thoughts by Dr. Griffith. "Do you still want to know the sex Rory?" the doctor asked.

Logan nodded while Rory said, "Yes, please."

"It looks as though you are having a boy. Congratulations."

"A boy!" Logan said excitedly. "We're having a boy, Ace."

While Logan was celebrating, Rory had placed her hands on her stomach and just smiled, tears in her eyes. When Logan calmed down, he placed his hands on top of hers, smiling as well.

"So I get a nephew," Finn said. He saw them nod and then he placed a hand on her stomach as well and whispered, "My nephew Dominic."

"Dominic Logan Huntzburger," Rory said.

As they were leaving the office, they were handed a sonogram picture, but it wasn't until later that night that they noticed that it was labeled Dominic Huntzburger, that they realized that the doctor must not have left the exam room right away.

* * *

**Please review, I like them and they make me happy.**


End file.
